Opposites Attract
by BlueFrenchHorn97
Summary: When her parents decide to take a second honeymoon, Zelda is forced to attend a boarding school, where she finds herself clashing with an arrogant and rude boy... but is there more to him than meets the eye? She makes new friends in Midna and Saria, and finds more than she ever could have anticipated... Zelink and Shidna, Modern Hyrule. The Legend Of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.
1. New Girl

**I had the plan to take a little break and wait a few days before posting another story, but the idea came up and I was just too excited to wait any longer! You should know this story may not be updated every day or two like my others because now I'm back at school and I'm into my final year so there's loads of work, but I will update whenever possible because I love this story line! Just before I begin I would like to say a big thank you to my friends Link and Zelda (yes that's their real names and they are actually a couple!) for helping me with this story! Lots of the ideas and events in this story came from them and their romance so thank you for letting me write this! Also thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater for beta reading this story!**

**I finally found the source of the cover art after months of searching! All credit goes to finchebon of tumblr who drew the figures of Link and Zelda on the cover art! (I initially could not find a source)**

**Anyway onwards to the story!**

I anxiously tap my foot on the ground, what's taking this bus so long? It was supposed to be here ten minutes ago… I sigh, pulling my wheelie bag a little closer. This is all mum and dads fault anyway, they decided that for their twentieth anniversary they were going to go traveling all around Hyrule, of course whilst booking it dad didn't even stop to think about me, resulting in him having to rush around trying to book me a place at a boarding school, which I'm not happy about.

Now here I am a month later, standing on the curb anxiously waiting for the bus that's supposed to pick me up. I sigh, silently praying that this boarding school is nice. And just as I open my eyes a tall, red and blue bus hurtles around the corner, I glance through the windows, and sure enough the bus is crowded with kids around my age, talking, laughing, chatting, listening to music and eating. Eventually the bus pulls up in front of me and the large doors hiss open. I gingerly clamber up the steps and am met with a balding bus driver looking at me expectantly.

"Umm… Zelda, Zelda Ordon." I stammer nervously, he nods, ticking my name off on the list, before silently gesturing for me to take a seat. I turn around to look at everyone, in a group of seats to my right sits a gaggle of girls doing each other's hair and discussing boys… not my type of thing… I hitch my back pack a little higher on my shoulders nervously and turn to look in the other direction, and my eyes fall on a crowd of boys tossing a football between them, I let out a small sigh. Sat further back are a band of geeky kids wearing knitted jumpers and playing travel chess, and then, hiding away in the very back corner, a Twili girl sits alone. She wears black skinny jeans and a red lightning bolt print belt, a black zip up hoodie with the hood pulled up over her head, letting her long pale auburn hair fall out of the front. She has blue headphones plugged into her ears and nods her head slightly along with the beat. I take a deep breath and make my way over.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask nervously.

She shakes her head, smiling and she pulls a headphone out of her ear to listen to me. I grin and put my bags up in the overhead storage before taking a seat next to her. "I'm Zelda," I say.

"Midna," She replies, grinning. "I'm new here…"

"What a coincidence! Me too!" I say, letting myself smile.

She laughs aloud and turns to face me. "It's a bit awkward isn't it?" She says, "Everybody already knows each other and you arrive and you don't know anyone! Who do you talk to?"

"Exactly!" I say, relieved that someone is as nervous and lost as I am. "Well from now on let's say we stick together, yeah?" I ask.

She grins. "Of course, friends! So Zelda, tell me a bit about yourself"

I cast my eyes up, thinking. "Umm… well… I'm here because my parents decided to take a second honey moon, forgetting that they do actually have a daughter!" She laughs and I smile to myself, glad that she thinks I'm funny enough to laugh at my jokes. "I love music! I play the violin, the harp, the ocarina and the piano!"

"Wow!" She says. "I dance you see, mostly street dance, some ballet but only when I have to!"

"Cool!" I say, "What dorm are you staying in?"

"Nayru five," She replies, smiling. "At least, that's what my brochure says!"

"Same!" She grins and hands me a headphone to put into my own ear, and we kick back and spend the rest of the journey discussing music, school, and trying to guess who our other bunk mate may be.

Almost immediately after we arrive at school we're all herded in to the main hall for an introductory assembly. Me and Midna take our seats about two thirds of the way back. We're introduced to our new teachers and told the rules of the school.

"No alcohol, no drugs, no fighting! If any of you are caught doing any kind of the mentioned activities everyone involved will be expelled! No cheating on tests, homework must be handed in, no bullying or harassment, treat all staff with respect! Each time you slip up in these four areas you will be given a strike, three strikes and you won't be allowed out on weeknights until the end of the year! Uniform must be worn during school hours and worn properly, if not… one strike! You will each be given chores to complete in your dorms, on weeknights you will be allowed out of school provided you have completed all homework due in the next day, finished all your chores, and you don't have three strikes! But you must be in the grounds by seven o'clock, in your dorm by eight, silent by nine and lights out by ten! On Friday and Saturday night these times are pushed forward one hour, but if any of these rules are broken, you get one strike! We have a zero tolerance and zero excuses policy here… do I make myself quite clear?!" The entire hall nods simultaneously, still trying to take in most of what she said, and she smiles. "Thank you for your patience, you may all now go to your dorms, you have today to unpack, settle in, catch up with your friends and prepare yourself for school, normal lessons will begin tomorrow. Other than that students… have a good year."

She totters off the stage in her black high heels and me and Midna exhale, relieved. Before clambering to our feet as the rest of the school begin talking and laughing with their friends, disappearing in different directions.

"So where about is the Nayru dorms?" She asks.

I pull my map from the back pocket of my jeans, carefully studying it. "It says here that the Nayru dorms are to the East of here… so down that corridor!" I say, pointing at one of the long stretches leading away from the hall. We grab our bags and make our way down the corridor, and up a flight of stairs to another corridor, this one slightly shorter with only ten doors, and a golden plaque on the wall reads 'Nayru dorms' and we grin, knowing we're in the right place. We push open the door marked 5 and enter our bedroom, to find someone already there.

She's a petite Kokiri with short green hair just down to her jaw line, pushed back with a darker green headband. She wears a green playsuit and little green boots with a matching T-shirt and belt. She looks up as we make our way in, smiling like she's happy to see us.

"Hi!" She exclaims, running over and pulling us both into a hug. "I'm Saria! I'll be your bunk mate, and I'm guessing you must be Zelda and Midna!"

"Umm… yeah!" Midna says, a little surprised, "How do you know our names?"

"Oh! I'm this year group's prefect!" She says, pointing to a silver badge pinned to her playsuit. "That's why we're in the same dorm! They asked me to look after you!"

"Oh ok!" Midna says, a little relieved, dropping her bag onto on the bed closest to the door, I glance around, Saria's stuff is spread over the bed nearest the cupboards, so I flop onto the one nearest the window.

"So how long have you been at this school Saria?" I ask, beginning to unpack my clothes, folding them into the drawers closest to my bed.

"I've been here since I was 11! It's a really great school, you'll love it here! The grounds are awesome, and there are loads of really nice people, plus the teachers aren't as scary as they try to make out, as long as you follow their rules they're nice to you!"

"Sweet!" Midna says grinning, vanishing into the bathrooms to put some stuff away, she calls to them from the bathroom. "So Saria… Got a boyfriend at this school?"

Saria laughs as she stuffs her duvet into its cover. "Please! I mean, Mido, Ghirahim, and Vaati all keep trying to make passes at me but they're all just so tacky, y'know?"

"Oh you poor little popular girl!" Midna says, poking her tongue out as she makes her way back in.

Saria laughs. "No! It's not like that, there's just no one here I've really gotten into! What about you two, do either of you have a boyfriend?"

Midna just laughs aloud and I shake my head. "No!" I say, "I've never really thought about dating…"

Saria narrows her eyes, squinting at us both. "Y'know Midna, I think you would get on great with Zant… or Sheik!"

Midna laughs, "I don't know either of those people and right now, I've got to focus on making friends and settling in."

"Fine," Saria says, sulking a little, she makes her way over to me, smiling as she slips her arm around me. "And you Zelda would be just perfect for Link!"

"Link?" I question.

"Yeah! Link Faron, he's a really nice guy!"

I just shake my head, eyebrows raised, "No, I think I'm the same as Midna, I've got to settle in first!"

As lunch time rolls around the three of us make our way down to the dining hall; and as Saria pushes the door open for us, we're greeted by crowds of people sat at long thin tables eating delicious smelling Panini's, the atmosphere is warm and noisy, everyone is laughing with their friends and enjoying lunch together. Saria grins, leading us up to the serving area at the far end of the hall, we grab trays and each pick a Panini, a drink, some salad and a snack, before making our way over to a table together. We all settle down in our seats and begin tucking into our lunch, when from across the room loud laughter erupts. I frown, turning around to see what's going on, and sure enough I spot a commotion erupting from a table on the other side of the hall. A Twili and a Gerudo are clambering to their feet and racing to the other end of the hall, laughing. The Gerudo holds a mobile phone in his hands, a text message open as the Twili boy chases him; I guess the phone belongs to the Twili.

Saria sighs, rolling her eyes. "The Gerudo is Ganon, and the Twili, Zant, and the other two boys at their table are Vaati and Ghirahim, they're always causing trouble, wait here." She gets to her feet reluctantly and steps directly into the path of Ganon, her arms crossed. "Ok, enough messing about, give him his phone back."

"Oh yeah?" Ganon says, arching one eyebrow. "And what are YOU going to do about it?"

"I'm prefect this year, do you really want to end up locked in on weeknights all year again, Ganon?" She smirks and the spectators laugh. Ganon mumbles something but throws the phone back over to Zant, who thanks Saria as she returns to her seat.

"Wow you really are popular!" Midna says, laughing. "You basically just threatened to grass him up and no one cares!"

Saria shrugs and I sip the last of my drink. "I'm going to get a refill, be back in a moment." I get to my feet, wandering back over to the soda dispenser, thinking to myself. This place doesn't seem so bad, I don't know what the teachers or classes are like here but Midna and Saria seem really nice and the actual school building is lovely. I think I might like it here. I smile as my cup finishes filling and turn around to head back to Saria and Midna, but not without colliding head first into someone stood directly behind me, and before I know what's happening I find myself on my backside, the empty cup rolling away from me, and my drink all over the floor, myself, and a boy dressed in green lying in front of me.

He grumbles, getting to his feet, trying to wipe the worst of the soda off his shirt. "Watch where you're going would you, clumsy!"

"Sorry, it was an accident!" I say, standing up and picking up the empty cup, "Don't worry, it'll wash out!"

"I'm still soaking wet!" He says, looking directly at me with his angry blue eyes.

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want from me!?" I ask.

"I already said! Watch where you're going!" He says, slowly and loudly as if I'm stupid.

"Hey you don't have to be so mean!" I say, getting a little wound up "And if it makes you feel any better it went all over me too!"

"Yes it does actually… it means you're suffering!" He spits, turning away.

"Oh well lovely to meet you too!" I say sarcastically.

He smirks, turning back to look at me, "Oh believe me, the pleasures all yours, new girl!"

And with that he walks away, leaving me soda stained and a little miffed.


	2. First day

**Hello! I was so excited when I woke up this morning and saw the number of reviews! Thank you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Bleachshowlover1, Moon Princess016, predatorform, mrdirtguy3, TatlTails, Nevershutup, and Celestial Dragon! To those who inquired about how mean Link is, as you'll find out in this chapter, he's never normally that mean, and you'll find out why he treats Zelda that way later in the story ;)**

* * *

A loud, high-pitched bleeping noise erupts somewhere in the room, startling me awake. I reach out, searching for my alarm clock to stop the rude noise. From across the room Midna groans, curling into yet a tighter ball under her covers. Saria appears from the bathroom, fully dressed in her uniform, damp green hair in a messy nest around her head. Eventually my blindly searching hand falls on the 'off' button and the room is silent again. I sigh, throwing back the covers, stretching like a cat.

Saria giggles. "You know you'll have to get up sooner or later, Midna!"

Midna groans in response, and I smile, making my way over to the wardrobe to pick out my uniform, before vanishing into the bathroom. I hear the hair dryer in the next room as I put step into the shower, and ten minutes later I emerge clean, and a little damp, dressed in my new uniform, a knee length black skirt, white shirt, blue tie, and black blazer with blue piping.

I frown as I spot Saria, noting her uniform. "Why are your tie and blazer piping green?" I ask as I grab the hair dryer.

"Oh, didn't you know?" She asks, "The three different houses have different colour uniforms; you're dressed in blue so you're in Nayru, I'm in Farore and I think Midna is in Din."

"Is everything in this school named after the goddesses and the legends?" I ask.

"Pretty much," She smiles. "Are you coming with me for breakfast?"

"Sure!" I reply, "Just let my dry my hair first!"

* * *

The three of us make our way back down the stairs, we've eaten our breakfast and we finally managed to drag Midna from bed and get her ready for school. I have to admit Midna looks really different when she's not wearing her black skinny jeans or a hoodie, her long flaming hair is pulled back into a pony tail behind her head and she wears black tights and proper school shoes in addition to her skirt, tie, and red piped blazer.

"So," Saria says, turning to look at us. "What do you both have first period?"

"Maths…" Midna murmurs, evidently still half asleep.

"Same!" Saria squeals.

"Oh… I've got Art," I say. "Could you tell me where to go?" I ask nervously

She grins. "Sure thing Zelda. The art block is right through those double doors there," She points behind me and I smile warmly. "Thanks Saria, what do you have second?"

"Hylian."

"Great, I'll see you there!" I say, waving as I turn away from them. I hug my folders closer to my chest as I make my way towards the double doors. The corridors are crowded with people I don't know. Girls scurry right past me, giggling or talking amongst themselves, I get some unwanted looks from boys I've never spoken too, and as I approach the art block, I see something I really wish I hadn't, leaning against the wall just beside my art classroom, talking to some other boys is soda kid. He laughs at a joke that a blonde Sheikah boys tells him. I carefully examine his other friends as I walk closer, there's the blonde Sheikah, another Hylian boy with black hair, and a tall freckled boy.

But just as I arrive, soda boy turns and his piercing blue eyes catch onto mine, just for a second it looks as if he's about to say something to me, but the classroom door is thrown open and a tall, tanned, skinny Sheikah woman steps out, smiling as she invites us all into the classroom. Everyone blags themselves a table with a group of friends, leaving me to settle into a small corner seat, hidden away from everyone else. I have to admit that without Saria and Midna, I'm a little bit lonely.

The teacher turns to look at us all, smiling, "Good morning everyone! Now most of you already know me but we do have a few new students in this year group so I'll introduce myself anyway, you're really supposed to call me Miss, but I hate that so just call me Impa!" She flicks her long blonde braid behind her shoulder and continues to talk to us. "Now, I'll be your art teacher for this year! So, to get you started we'll be doing a two week project! I want you all to get into groups of five and produce a model made of anything you like! There are loads of materials in my cupboard, but what I really want you to focus on is expression, I want these models to express exactly how you feel inside, looking at this should be like reading the pages of your diary! Ok… groups of five… go!"

Chairs scrape all over the room as kids rush to get into groups with their friends, people start sprawling plans on scrap paper and I sigh, raising my hand.

Impa makes her way over to me. "You must be Zelda! You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah…" I reply meekly, "I don't have group…" I mutter, feeling a little left out.

She looks around the room for a few moments, frowning, until suddenly her face lights up and she smiles. "Well you're in luck! Looks like there's a group of boys over there who are only a four! You'd better watch out for Sheik, he can be a pain at times, but Pipit and Dark are nice enough and Link is a lovely boy, he'll take great care of you!"

"Thank you!" I say, getting to my feet and collecting my bags, I follow the direction of her point and suddenly realise that's she's pointing at Soda boys table.

Just my luck.

I make my way over and drop my bags near the empty chair. "Miss says I should work with you?" I say, a little hesitantly.

"Sure, take a seat!" The freckled boy says, smiling.

"Oh! You must be Link!" I reply, settling down on the plastic chair

He frowns, "Nope, I'm Pipit!"

Soda boy turns to me, grinning proudly, "Hey! It's soda girl!"

"Nice to see you too, soda boy," I say sarcastically. "Don't tell me, you're Sheik?"

"No that's me!" Says the blue clad Sheikah, grinning.

"What made you think it was me?" Soda boy asks. "Did Impa tell you Sheik was a pest or something? Those two never get on!" he says, elbowing Sheik, "Admit it, she said something bad about Sheik so you automatically assumed it was me." He says, his cool gaze daring me admit it.

But I swallow my pride and shake my head. "No, just a guess… so you must be Dark then?"

"That's actually me!" The black haired boy says, raising his hand a little.

"You're kidding me… you're Link?" I question.

He smirks, "Yup!"

"But Impa told me Link was really nice!"

"I am really nice!"

"Not to me you're not…" I murmur.

Sheik laughs, pouting. "Aww… did du big mwean boy upswet du wittle baba Zelda?"

I scoff, "Can we just… get on with the project! Does anyone know what…?" I stumble on my words for a few moments. "…Emotion they want to convey in this model?" I look around at their silent faces, none of them daring to make eye contact. I sigh, "How about hope?"

"Yeah!" Dark says, his face lighting up "We could have it all evil and twisted at the bottom then rising to a shining colour at the top to show that hope makes everything better!"

Pipit nods, and Sheik just shrugs like he doesn't care, but Link shakes his head. "Well that idea sucks, what else have you got?"

"Uhh…" I say, beginning to trip on my own thoughts. Why was he shaking my confidence like that? And more importantly, why am I letting a guy like him get to me? "How about trust? We could have two individual statues balanced on each other like they're reliant on one another?"

Link just puts one hand to the corner of his mouth, blows a loud raspberry and puts his thumb down in a large swooping motion, "Next!" He calls out, receiving confused looks from Pipit and Dark.

Then suddenly it hits me. "Confusion! We could have a mass of messy structures in all different colours, like just a clump of chaos!"

"Awful, next!"

"No!" Dark interrupts, "I like that idea! Pipit?"

"Sounds good to me" He says, smiling. "Sheik?"

"I don't care… just get me a grade above a C!"

"Four against one" I say, smirking, a little pleased with myself for once. "I'll go get the materials" And with that I get to my feet and disappear into Impa's store cupboard. Large rolls of various papers and fabrics line the shelves, packets of beads and buttons and sequins and feathers sit in crates around the space. Various paints and inks sit in a huge tub near the back of the room, and just general chaotic art props clutter the entire cupboard. I begin collecting things into a spare box that we might be able to sculpt a model with. I sigh, thinking to myself. What is the deal with this Link? Everyone I've spoken to has told me what a lovely, nice, kind person he is, but with me he's done nothing but treat me like I'm dirt, and I don't understand it. Did I do something wrong?

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Link looking down at me sternly.

"I saw what you did back there, well played soda girl, well played."

"My name's Zelda-"

"Don't get too used to it… you're still just the new girl!" He hisses, before grabbing the box from my hands and disappearing from view.

* * *

"Link?!" Saria says, looking up from the book she's reading.

I, Midna, and Saria sit out in the long grass, by the edge of the tiny lake within the school grounds. A few ducks swim lazily past as I sigh, the last of the summer sun beating down on us.

"It was definitely Link," I reply, sighing.

"Are you sure it wasn't Sheik just messing around? Link's not like that at all, he's a really REALLY nice guy!"

"Not as far as I've seen!" I state.

Midna shrugs, "I sat next to him in Physics, he seemed like a really sweet guy, he helped me out with stuff I didn't understand."

"Are you one hundred percent sure it was Link?"

"Positive!" I exclaim, lying back on the grass.

"Really? Hylian… looks a lot like Dark except blonde hair with blue eyes?"

"Yeah! Really creepy blue eyes that slice through your soul!"

She frowns, brushing her green hair from her face. "Did you do something to upset him?"

"Well I spilt some soda on him yesterday, but I apologised!"

"No…" She murmurs, "Link never gets upset about stuff like that, there must be something?"

"Not that I'm aware of!" I huff. "Let's just change the subject, yeah?"

Midna's face lights up and she grins, softly tapping my arm, "Maybe he fancies you!"

I sit bolt upright, staring at her. Saria giggles, "Maybe! I did say you two would be perfect together!"

"No! It's not that kind of teasing! It's not like messing around friendly teasing, I seriously think he hates me and I don't know why!"

"Although I do remember him acting a bit funny in physics when Sheik mentioned you…" Midna mumbles.

I stop suddenly, thinking. "Funny? What kind of funny?"

"I don't know," She shrugs. "He kind of clamped up. I still say he fancies you!"

"No way!"

Saria just laughs, "Ok, look Zelda just don't worry about it, don't take it personally, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah…" I mumble, but I'm not totally convinced…


	3. A science experiment gone wrong

**You all literally render me speechless with your amazing reviews! Big thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater (and for being an amazing beta!), TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, PrincesscharmingKnight Bleachshowlover1, ShadowNinja1011, mrdirtguy3, GlissGirl99, Zeldachic459, guest, and Celestial Dragon!**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since we started that art project, we finished it all in good time, and (in case you're wondering) we got an A for it! I made friends with Pipit and Dark and I've learned to live with Sheik, and his dirty and sarcastic comments. But I still can't seem to get along with Link. I've got to know a couple more people but I haven't really made any more friends yet other than Pipit and Dark. Saria and Midna seem to get on great with the four boys so we all hang out together sometimes. Sheik and Midna can often be found together doing dance routines in the dance studio, turns out she's not the only one with a love of street dance, and Saria seems to be getting very close to Dark. Midna easily made friends with Link and he's still friends with Saria, but we still can't seem to see eye to eye on anything.

It's Monday morning, third period, and the seven of us traipse into the chemistry lab. Our Chemistry teacher, Mistress Fi, is setting out apparatus along the work bench.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dark asks, dropping his bag at his usual seat between Pipit and Sheik.

She looks up, her blue eyes cool and emotionless, "Today, class, you will be doing the experiment we discussed last lesson."

"Awesome!" Sheik calls out.

"To do this experiment with minimal risk of spillage or injury you must all work in groups of two and wear the safety goggles I have provided." She states in her monotone voice.

Pipit and Dark immediately run to a work bench together, I, Midna, and Saria all stare at each other awkwardly.

Link turns to Sheik. "I'll work with you?" He asks.

Sheik shrugs, pulling a mock expression of sympathy. "Sorry mate, but I've already got that fine thang earmarked!" He says, pointing at Midna.

"_Thang?_" Link questions, "Did you really just say _thang_?"

Sheik just winks and makes his way over to us; he takes Midna and guides her over to a work bench. Dark wolf whistles loudly, making everyone else laugh. I grin at Saria and she grins back, Link just raises his arms, exasperated.

"Fine then just ditch me Sheik? Best friends for years? Never mind there's a pretty girl!" Sheik just winks back at him. Link sighs, raising his hand. "Miss I don't have a partner!"

Mistress Fi looks around the room analytically. "You can work with Ruto."

Ruto grins eagerly and runs over to Link, he nods politely but you can just tell that he's a little annoyed. Ruto breaks into fits of nervous giggles as she gets closer to him. I can't help but feel a bit sorry for her, she clearly really likes him but it's obvious he doesn't feel the same way.

"Ok class, goggles!" Mistress Fi says, almost floating elegantly back to the front of the classroom. She turns on the projector with a list of instructions on it. "Now we're looking for the chemicals to create rainbow within the cylindrical container. Now does everyone have measuring cups, a beaker, a thermometer, a dropper, bleach, ammonia, limewater, dilute hydrochloric acid, tongs, and a Bunsen burner?" The class remains silent, and she nods. "Good. You may begin, but be careful following the instructions, if you mix the chemicals wrong I predict a seventy percent there will be a minor explosion."

Everyone nods and begins collecting their chemicals, Saria smiles at me. "Hey Zelda, can you go fill the beaker with water while I start measuring the Hydrochloric acid?"

I smile and take the beaker over to the sinks at the back of the lab. I carefully hold the beaker steady under the tap and watch carefully to make sure I get the right amount. Ruto appears next to me and begins filling her own beaker with water.

"Hey!" She says, grinning. "You're Zelda aren't you?"

"Yeah! I don't think we've met!" I say, not taking my eye off the beaker.

"I'm Ruto!" She says, still beaming. "Link is so cute, right?"

"Uhh… I guess," I pull the beaker out from under the tap. "If you're into that kind of guy."

"How can you not be into that?" She squeals.

"Umm… Ruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Your beaker is over flowing…"

"Oh!" She quickly turns the tap off and pours some water away, "Oh well, it's all good!"

"Are you sure that's the right amount?" I ask, a frown across my brow.

"It'll be fine!" She says, stifling a wave, allowing some water to splash onto the floor. "Bye!"

I laugh to myself a little, before heading back over to Saria, and heating the water over the Bunsen burner. She carefully mixes chemicals next to me, stopping every few moments to hitch her too-big goggles further up her nose from where they slip down to only seconds later. I look up at Midna and Sheik who are too busy making eyes at each other to properly focus on their experiment.

"You know your water is boiling over?" I call out to them.

Sheik suddenly snaps back to attention. "What?" He glances down at his beaker, then lets out a small yelp and grabs a pair of tongs, taking the slightly blackened glass container away from the frame. Me and Saria giggle before turning back to our own work.

"Ok," Saria says, setting the measuring cups filled with various chemicals in a line. "Are we ready?"

"Yup!" I reply, using the tongs to carefully pour hot water into the clean beaker, Saria puts a small drop of bleach in, allowing it to cloud in the water.

"We did it Miss!" Shouts Pipit, holding his beaker in the air, showing off the rainbow striped layers of liquid within.

"Perfectly done, you can help Ghirahim and Vaati, they appear to be experiencing some trouble." Mistress Fi says emotionlessly.

"Ok," Saria says quietly, "Ammonia going in." She carefully drops the clear liquid in, and it begins to separate with the bleach.

From across the room I can hear Link sighing. "Ok, Ruto add a drop of Hydrogen chloride to the water."

"Adding the limewater…" Saria mumbles, I hand her a clean dropper and she carefully collects some limewater with it.

"No!" I hear Link call out. "I said a drop of Hydrogen chloride not the whole cup! You already added the other chemicals? No… I'm not angry just… let's start over."

I laugh quietly to myself, but just then Vaati rushes past, his long billowing cape knocks over our cup of limewater. Saria manages to jump out of the way but it lands all over the sleeves of my blazer, my arms and my hands. I gasp, trying to shake the worst of it out, and Vaati bursts out laughing

Saria sighs, "You got wash up Zel; I'll clean up our work area!"

"Thanks…" I say, taking my blazer off and hanging it up on a hook at the back of the room to dry off. As I approach the sink, Link finishes pouring his experiment down the drain and is just walking away. Phew! I didn't want to have to deal with another argument with him while I'm soaked with limewater. I sigh, turning the tap on and rinsing my hands under it, Link turns back to look at me for a moment, I bite my tongue and try my best to resist the urge to say anything. I squirt some soap onto my palms and begin rubbing my hands together.

"Zelda…" he says, a little nervously.

"Look Link, I'm not in the mood to fight today, can we just leave it?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…"

I put my hands under the tap to wash the foamy bubbles from my hands, when suddenly all I can hear is a loud bang! I'm hit with large force from the front and I find myself lying on my back a foot away from the sink. The room falls silent as smoke curls up to the ceiling

"What happened?" Sheik murmurs.

"The soap reacted with the chemicals… I tried to warn you Zelda!" Link says, the panic evident in his voice as he kneels down beside me. "Oh my Goddess your hands…" He whispers.

And it's only then that I notice how badly my hands are stinging; I look down at them, both red raw, the skin peeled back in certain places… burnt…

"I'm taking you to the nurse." He mutters determinedly. He wraps his hands around my wrists to avoid touching the burns and pulls me to my feet. I begin to make my way over the door but I'm too weak from the impact, I feel my body begin to sway when suddenly he wraps his arm around my waist, holding me upright. I want to push him away but I don't have the energy. He takes me from the classroom and out into the narrow corridors. I don't feel comfortable so close to him but I can't summon up the strength to argue with him. Eventually we arrive outside the nurse's office, he knocks impatiently, and the door is pulled open by a tall, young nurse.

"I need your help!"

* * *

An hour I spent here, an hour in this tiny nurse's office. They gave me a big box of ice to put my hands in too cool down any swelling underneath the skin and stop the burn from making itself any worse, then they spent ages using sponges to clean out burnt soap suds, they put disinfectant on them, making them sting even more, then burn cream to keep them cool, finally they took a bandage and wrapped both my hands in them, and told me to keep them wrapped up for two days. She carefully pins the bandage in place and smiles warmly. "There you go sweet heart, just be more careful next time." I nod obediently, and clamber to my feet, I pick up my bag, it makes my hands a little sore but it's ok, I carefully shrug it onto my shoulder and make my way out of the main office into the little waiting room, where Link is sat waiting for me, as soon as I appear through the door he gets to his feet.

"How are you?" He asks.

"I'm fine…" I mumble, slightly confused as to why he's here.

"What did they do?" He asks. "You were in there for ages…"

"I had to dip my hands in a bowl of ice for ten minutes, then they had to clean out the soap from the burns which took ages, then they put disinfectant on, then burn cream, and they bandaged them up" I say, without taking my eyes off him.

He smiles comfortingly, "At least you're ok…"

"Well you've certainly changed your tune."

"What?" He frowns, confused.

"Last time it was 'good, you're suffering' and now it's 'I hope you're ok'?" I retort.

He looks down guiltily. "Sorry about that… I had… a lot to think about..."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Forget it," he says, sighing.

"It's alright Link, you don't have to pretend to be nice just because I got hurt, it's ok, I know you hate me, there's no point covering it up."

"What?" For a second he drops his guard and I swear I can read something in his azure eyes, but as quickly as it came it disappears. "What makes you think I hate you?"

I shrug, "Everything you said, the way you treated me."

His eyes sparkle for a second, and he lets a smile play across his lips. "There's more to me than meets the eye, soda girl!"

And without another word he makes his way out of the door, I huff and follow him out, but he's nowhere to be seen. At that second Saria and Midna make their way around the corner, as soon as they see me they come running over.

"Are you ok?" Saria asks.

"What happened?" Queries Midna.

"Are your hands alright?"

"Does it hurt?"

I laugh, silencing them both, "Honestly I'm fine now."

Dark, Pipit, and Sheik run around their corner, concerned frowns on all their faces, they all bombard me with questions at the same time, meaning I can't make out a word they're saying.

"Whoa slow down! I'm fine! You all worry too much!" I say laughing.

Dark frowns, "Has anyone seen Link?"


	4. A date and a dance

**You are all the best readers ever! Thank you for the reviews from TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, 'Guest', PrincessZeldaFigureSkater (and for being a brilliant beta reader!), ShadowNinja1011, mrdirtguy3, Bleachshowlover1, Cerberuswolf, prettyguardianofhyrule, Xenotize, Celestial Dragon, PrincesscharmingKnight, Zeldachic549, and another 'Guest'! They made me smile from ear to ear!**

* * *

"Ok, is anyone going to tell me what this is about?" Sheik asks, adjusting his blue tie as he joins the others outside the main assembly hall.

It's nine o'clock on Tuesday morning. Right now Dark, Pipit, and Link are supposed to be in physics, and Zelda, Midna, Sheik, and Saria in drama, but instead they find themselves with the rest of the year group, stood outside the assembly hall, waiting for someone to tell them what to do.

"Does anyone have any idea what this emergency assembly is for?" Saria asks, looking around hopefully, but to no avail.

"Nope," Dark murmurs, pulling his red piped blazer back into position. "They just told us to dress properly and turn up at nine!"

"Fantastic… just fantastic." Midna murmurs sarcastically.

"Hey! Losers!" Comes a shout from behind them, the group turn around to see a tall skinny girl with cherry coloured hair pulled back into a plait.

"You know what's going on here?" She asks, chewing her gum like a cow munches grass.

"No, sorry Majora." Link says, sighing.

"Freaks!" She spits, turning back around to her group of friends.

"Charming!" Sheik mutters under his breath.

Just at that moment the doors are pushed open and the students begin to flood into the hall, settling in the rows upon rows of hard plastic chairs.

"Still got no idea what this is all about?" Saria asks.

"Nope…" Link mutters, popping the 'p'.

She sighs and leans back in her seat, watching as the headmistress makes her way up the steps to the wooden stage at the front, her black polished high heels clicking on the floorboard.

"Hello children! And before we begin may I say I am very pleased with your behaviour so far this year! You've been here two weeks and we've had only a couple of very minor incidents," she says, giving meaningful looks to Ganon's jocks and Majora's group of rebels. "So congratulations! Now, you are very lucky! Because for your year exclusively, we have organised a ball! It will all be very classy, the main hall will all be decorated specially, and girls, it's your chance to buy a beautiful prom dress and boys, this is your chance to ask that special someone to the dance!" Sheik, Dark, Link and Pipit start frantically whispering, and are hushed by Professor Horwell.

"We will give you all the exact dates and any additional information you need in a letter that will be delivered to your dorm later this week, none of you have three strikes as of yet so you are all able to attend!" She says, smiling eagerly, "Thank you for your time, you may now return to your normal lessons!"

And with that she makes her way of stage and the entire student body begins loudly discussing the dance. "Oh my gosh!" Saria squeals, not able to contain her excitement, "We have to go shopping this weekend!"

"Totally!" Midna says.

I clap my hands eagerly. "I've never been to a dance before! At least, not a proper one like this, are we expected to come with a date?"

"Of course!" Midna says, "But you have to wait for a boy to ask you!"

"But what if no one asks me?" I say, chewing my lip nervously.

Saria shrugs simply, "Then you can go with Pipit!"

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah, but she's back in his home… and she's nice, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you borrowing him for one night?"

"I don't wanna go with Pipit! I'm not a pity date!" I whine.

"Well," Midna says, shrugging, "Who do you want to go with?"

"I don't know…" I murmur…

* * *

"Now," Mrs Yan says, pacing back and forth in the middle of us students, who are sat in a large circle in the performance studio. "This an improvisation game! Now I want two people to go up in front of everyone and improvise a game around a situation that I will give you! Then when I shout stop, I will pick someone else to come up and take someone else's place! I then want you to change the scene and take it in a completely different direction! Ok… Medli! Ghirahim! Up you go!"

The very shy Medli look up nervously, chewing her lip. "Do I have to, miss?" She brushes a lock of long plum coloured hair behind her ear.

"Urgh!" Ghirahim grunts, dramatically flipping his bleached hair. "Be a professional!" He gets to his feet and takes a theatrical pose in the centre of circle, forcing a reluctant Medli to follow him.

"Ok!" Mrs Yan calls loudly, "I want you to pretend that… he's cheated on you, GO!"

"Uhh…" Medli stammers nervously.

"No! Come on! Really get into your character!" Mrs Yan calls out, gesticulating wildly. "This boy has betrayed your trust; he's hurt you on a deeply personal level! Get angry!"

Medli fakes a dramatic choke, turning away from him, covering her face with her hand. "How could you do this to me?" She cries.

Ghirahim's character suddenly changes, he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his skin tight white jeans and slumps his shoulders, shrugging casually. He puts on a deeper tone and says: "Sorry babe, couldn't resist, she was too hot!"

Medli's hurt expression changes to untamed anger and she turns to him, furious. She points a long accusing finger right at Ghirahim. "You-"

"PAUSE!" Shrieks the teacher, she smiles broadly "Ghirahim, fantastic… and Medli! Wonderful! Just wonderful!" She begins searching the room eagerly, before looking directly and Sheik. "Up you go!" She shouts.

Sheik laughs, running up to Ghirahim and shoving him out of the way. Ghirahim spits out a few spiteful words and skulks back over to his seat, and Sheik takes his place, smiling proudly.

"Ok go!" Shouts Mrs Yan.

"Give me your money!" Medli yells, turning her point into a fake gun, aiming it directly between Sheik's eyes.

Sheik jumps into the scene, raising his hands defensively, "I don't have your money!" He says, eyes wide with panic.

"Don't mess with me kid!" She says, putting on the accent of a nineteen seventies gangster.

"Honest! I'll do anything!" Sheik screeches, backing away.

She puts a second hand on her 'gun' and pulls a twisted scowl. "MONEY!"

Sheik bends down onto one knee, begging. "Please!"

"PAUSE!" Shouts Mrs Yan. She looks around, considering her options. She smiles as her eyes rest on Midna. "Up you go, Midna!" she shouts.

Midna jumps to her feet. A relieved Medli breathes a sigh of relief, happy to being able to return to her seat, Midna smiles and takes her place.

"Go! Go! Go!" Mrs Yan calls out.

"Will you come to the dance with me?" Sheik asks, still on one knee, arms outstretched.

"What?" Midna says, laughing. "That's a weird thing to do a scene about…"

Sheik winks deviously. "Oh, I'm not acting!"

I and Saria burst out into happy laughter, and I swear Midna's eyebrows shoots right up through her hair line. "Sheik…" She whispers.

He arches his eyebrows, and gets to his feet. "Don't answer yet… you might wanna get a piece of my sweet moves first!"

He takes a few paces back, and right in the middle of drama, without a run up, he back flips, landing perfectly on his feet. He receives loud cheers and whoops from everyone in the audience but he's not finished yet. He lowers his body to the floor, and then uses his arms to spin himself round and round and round. He's moving so fast the moves look almost impossible. Midna's mouth hangs open as she watches him, and people begin to clap in a rhythm as he bounces to his feet, spinning on one foot as he holds his blue piped blazer open. He puts his other foot back down, stopping spinning as he rips his jacket off and throws it to the side. He grabs Midna's hand and balances her on his hip, lifting her into the air and allowing her to roll right over his back, grabbing her other hand; he pulls her in close.

The clapping slowly dies away and he smiles. "So," He says, a little out of breath, "What do you say?"

She nods eagerly, a faint blush seeping across her deathly pale cheeks. He grins, planting a kiss on her right in front of everyone, and they're met by cheers from out whole class. I grin, elbowing Saria.

"Yes! Yes! Very nice display but it's not drama now is it? Sheik! Back to the exercise please!" Mrs Yan says firmly, Sheik looks a little taken a back but nods all the same.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Saria squeals, as she falls back onto her bed.

Its late evening, and I, Saria, and Midna are up in our dorm in our pyjamas. Midna in a pair of red tracksuits and a black T-shirt with 'You know you love it' scrawled on it. Saria wears a pair of green shorts and a white vest stop with mini green musical notes, and I wear a pink and white nightdress. Midna giggles excitedly as I close up the curtains, shutting out the fast blackening sky.

"I know!" Midna says, lying back on her own bed, "I had a sneaking suspicion that he liked me but I never knew he'd do something like that… mind you… how could he resist this!" She says, striking a text book vogue pose, making both me and Saria giggle.

"You're so lucky!" Saria says, bounding to her feet and over to Midna, plonking herself next to her.

"Oh come off it!" I say, sitting on the other side of Midna, "Dark is all over you!"

"He is not!" Saria says, blushing.

Midna has a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her face. "Saria and Dark, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes se-"

"Midna don't be childish!" Saria squeals, jumping to her feet, wandering around the room in a daze.

"Admit it!" I exclaim, "You are head over heels for Dark!" She laughs, wrapping her hands around the post at the end of her bed, swinging off it.

"Love struck!" I say in a high pitched voice.

Saria just rolls her eyes. "Please! You're just trying to distract from the fact that you like Link!"

"LINK!" I laugh aloud, "Dear Goddess no! He's a jerk!"

Midna smiles, turning me around to face her. "Here's a little biology for you Zelda, the part of the brain that makes you hate someone is right next to the part that makes you love them, they're so close together that sometimes they get confused!"

I laugh. "Please! I don't love Link! I don't even like him!"

"Suuuuure" Midna says slowly, "Of couuurse! Whateeeever you say!"

"Shut up!" I say. I think quickly, and grab the pillow from Midna's bed, hitting her round her back with it. She gasps, laughing, and runs over to my bed, grabbing my pillow and hitting me with a blow to the head. I burst out laughing and we both start manically attacking each other with pillows, giggling madly.

Saria rolls her eyes, stepping in between us and holding us both at arm's length. "Calm down guys! Or the teachers will tell us off!"

I and Midna exchange a devilish glance and both simultaneously attack her with our pillows. She laughs aloud, and reaches out, grabbing her own pillow from her bed. She holds it out in front of her and spins madly, taking both me and Midna out. Midna laughs and wraps her arms around Saria, stopping her from spinning so she tackles her to the floor. Saria laughs, grabbing me by the ankle and pulling my down with her.

The three of us find ourselves on the floor laughing uncontrollably, our pillows strewn around us.

"That was the best pillow fight ever!" Saria says through her giggles.

Suddenly the bedroom door is thrown open and we find four confused faces looking down at us, each of our boy mates dressed in tracks and a t-shirt.

"What in Hyrule is going on in here?" Pipit asks.

"What?!" Midna says innocently.

"You're forgetting we've got the dorm below you, it sounds like you've got the cast of stomp hidden up here!" Dark says, laughing uncontrollably.

Saria smiles, "We were just having a pillow fight!"

Sheik lets a smirk escape him. "Shouldn't you ladies be in your underwear for that? Or less… I wouldn't complain!"

I scoff, throwing my pillow at his head, narrowly missing; Pipit catches it and throws it back to me.

Saria laughs, "You guys should go, if the night patrol catch you out of your dorm after hours, they'll kill you!"

"Likewise if you're not in bed!" Link says, but the four boys make their way out of the room anyway. I climb into my bed and under the covers, Midna does the same as me and Saria turns out the light before getting into her own bed. We talk as quietly as we can until Saria drifts off, me and Midna continue to whisper until eventually she falls silent too. I sigh, rolling over in my bed; I close my eyes and feel myself slowly drifting into a sleepy paradise. There's just one thought that won't leave my mind…

Link…


	5. The audition

**Ahh! First of all, I have to say to please check out this amazing story called Hylia's Finest Boarding School by teamzelda! It is also a Zelink and Shidna story set in a boarding school in modern Hyrule! It's very cool! XD**

**Also, I wanted to say a big thank you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, mrdirtguy3, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, Bleachshowlover1, prettygaurdianofhyrule, Cerebus Wolf, Zeldachic459, and Franne! Your reviews were lovely and they're all so encouraging!**

* * *

"For the last time," I sigh, exasperated, "I do not want Link to ask me to the dance!"

"Are you sure?" Saria asks, as she follows me out of the Biology classroom.

"Sure!" I say, walking as fast as I can down the stair case.

Dark appears next to Saria, smiling to himself. "Y'know Saria, it seems to me Like Zelda's trying to hide something! Maybe feelings of a certain nature for a certain blonde haired boy?"

Saria nods, and I sigh, turning around to look back up at them as I reach the bottom of the foot well. "No Dark, I am not hiding anything, and I am certainly not in love with Link!"

Dark raises his eyebrows in mock shock. "Who said you were in love with Link? Why so defensive Zelda, trying to cover up a crush?"

"Please!" I say, turning away from them and flipping my long blonde hair as I do so.

"Oh come on!" Saria says, leaning over the banister to talk to me, her green hair hanging down in front of her face, "Why are you storming off?"

"I'm not storming off!" I state, "I've got to go practise my harp, I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

"Fine…" Saria says bluntly. "But don't forget we're all going bowling this evening! We got special permission from the teachers and everything!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there!" I say, already making my way off down the crowded corridor towards the music block, I hear Saria and Dark laughing together as I disappear from their view. I smile to myself, I know what's really going on with those two, it's obvious that Dark like Saria, the way he always tries to act like the funny man when she's around… I even heard him and Pipit discussing whether or not he should ask Saria to the dance. Despite the fact that it only happened a couple of days ago, the whole school has gone crazy. Everyone is planning a date and what they'll wear and to be honest I'm a little bit worried. Sheik already asked Midna, and it's obvious that Dark and Saria will end up going together, but what about me? I don't want to be Pipit's pity date, but I don't really want to go with Link either. Things have been shaky since the day in the chemistry lab, my hands are still a little sore, but Link won't even make eye contact, let alone have a conversation with me, and I don't know why but it's killing me inside. That's why I'm going to play my harp, ever since I was three years old and I picked up my first recorder, I've loved music. When I was six I learned to play the ocarina, then when I was seven I started to play the violin, at ten I started piano lessons, then when I turned twelve I took a liking to a big golden harp I saw in a music shop in Clock town, and my dad bought it for me. Music is always something to me when I'm feeling upset or confused, playing a tune just helps me to clear my head and sort things out for myself.

I push open the heavy doors to the music performance room, and make my way over to the cupboard at the back of the room, I pull the large door open and begin rummaging through the piles of junk until I find my harp hidden at the back. I pull it out and take a seat on the wooden choir stools, I take my time carefully tuning my harp and making sure it is in good condition, before I begin to play. The soft notes of the ballad of Goddess resonate from the strong instrument, I carefully pluck at the strings, allowing my worries to drift away as I play. There's something about the ballad of the Goddess that I've always connected to on a very personal level, I don't think I'll ever quite understand. My parents said they named me Zelda after a savoir among Hylian legend, but that no one knows the full story. I smile to myself, realising just how lucky I am to be here. I really like this school, an awful lot, and the truth is, even though my parents will be at home next term, and I could easily go back to my old school, I really don't want to. I've made friends here! Dark, Pipit and Sheik are hilarious to hang around with, and I feel like Midna, Saria, and I have something really special, and I don't want to go back to my old school. I was bullied there, I was just the nerdy clever girl who spent every lunchtime locking herself in the music room to play her instruments, but here I'm so much more than that.

I smile to myself as the song comes to a close, I allow the last few notes to echo in the empty room, eventually everything falls silent and I let out a contented sigh.

"You're really good." Comes a timid voice from behind me, making me jump. I turn around and see Medli watching me, smiling nervously.

"Medli!" I say, relieved. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." She mumbles apologetically, "I just thought I'd say… you really are good Zelda!"

"Thank you, do you play?" I ask, leaning on the large harp.

"Uhh… yeah…" She stammers, "I play the harp too!"

"That's great!"

She smiles. "Thanks! Have you ever considered auditioning for the school orchestra?"

I shrug. "Actually… I'm better at the violin than the harp"

She grins, taking a step closer, "That's fine! We need a new violinist anyway!"

"Really? That's great! When are auditions?"

"Well…" She glances at her watch. "Rehearsals are in here in an hour, I'm sure if you show up I can get you an audition with the head of strings!"

"Thanks Medli!" I squeal, I jump to my feet and pull her in for a hug, she's a little taken a back at first but eventually hugs me back. "I'll be there!" I say, smiling.

* * *

And sure enough, and hour later I return to the music performance room, violin in hand, to see it crowded with kids I recognise from the school. Saria is there holding a tiny pink Ocarina, and Sheik and Medli sit together tuning their harps… Wow! I never knew Sheik played an instrument… I smile to myself, if Sheik could hear my thoughts he would have made a dirty comment about that.

At that moment Medli spots me, she runs up, smiling eagerly. "Zelda you showed up! That's great! You're here to audition right?"

"Yeah!" I say, smiling.

"Fantastic!"

"So" I say, looking around. "Who's the head of strings?"

"Link!" She replies. I stop still, staring at her. She frowns. "Link Faron? You must know him… I've seen you two hanging out together with Dark and Midna and-"

"What's she doing here?" I turn around to see Link staring at me rather distastefully.

I sigh. "Nice to see you too!"

Medli smiles nervously, trying to maintain the peace. "Link, she's here to audition, she's really good Link! She'll be great in the violins, really!"

He narrows his eyes, and smiles, "Fine, do you know the ballad of Goddess?"

"Do I!? It's like my favourite song!"

He smirks. "If you can play it better than me, then you can join the orchestra."

"Fine…" I murmur, meeting his gaze confidently. Though right now inside I'm shaking, what happened? I thought he said he didn't hate me… so what's all this about?

"Link…" Medli mutters, "You didn't make any one else-"

"Let's go soda girl!" He grabs a violin from the cupboard and we both take a seat and begin playing. At first the music is soft and gentle, true to the original tune, but as we get further into the song it becomes faster paced, more intense, our eyes are locked onto each other and frankly it scares me a little, anger burns in his azure blue eyes and I've never seen anything so frightening. He keeps playing more and more fiercely, it's like he doesn't want me to join the orchestra for some reason…

Eventually the song comes to a close, and everything falls silent.

"Wow…" I hear Sheik whisper, "That was some intense eye sex…"

Medli elbows him, but Link just lets out a smirk. "I won!" He states.

"What? No way! I was better!"

"You weren't even close!" He scoffs.

"Link just accept it, I won!"

Medli rolls her eyes, "You were both great, can't we just let her in the orchestra? She's better than me and I'm in so she has to be!"

Link gives Medli and stern look, but she just shakes her head, and eventually he subdues. "Fine, you can join…" I smile and the rest of orchestra return to their conversations, but Link gives me a dirty look and scoffs. He leans in, and whispers intimidatingly into my ear, "Don't get ahead of yourself new girl…"

He holds out the sheet music to me, and I, still a little shell shocked, reach out to take it, but he loosens his grip, allowing it to fall to the floor. "Oops…" He mutters sarcastically.

I sigh, but decide not to give him the satisfaction of arguing back, I stoop down to get it but his foot twitches, and he kicks the papers past my outstretched fingers and far behind me.

I look up at him, frowning, but he just shrugs…

* * *

"STRIKE!" Announces the pre-recorded message as Sheik's bowling ball knocks down every pin in the aisle, he raises his hands in the air in a celebration, and we all laugh as he begins to dance a little.

"Alright Sheik!" Saria says, collecting her bowling ball, "Enough with the dancing, it's my go next!" She pokes her tongue out at him to show that she's joking.

"I'm really hungry!" Link whines. "Shall we all go get some food?"

Midna shrugs, "You go get some food for everyone! You've got ages till your next go!"

Link sighs but gets to his feet, he makes his way around everyone, taking down what they want, he comes to me last, and after he jots down 'One burger and chips' he says. "I can't carry all that food, would you come and help me Zelda?" I look up to find him giving me a meaningful look, pleading with his begging, now seemingly harmless, eyes.

"I… I…" I stumble.

Midna elbows me in the ribs, and he raises one eyebrow. "Please, Zelda?"

I sigh, closing my eyes, cursing my mother for making me well mannered. "Fine, ok, sure."

We get to our feet and leave the bowling zone, I can hear muffled giggles and whispers from my friends, but I chose to ignore it. We head over to the ordering counter in stony silence, and Link slides his note page over to the attender along with a red rupee, he disappears into the back room to assemble our orders.

Link turns to look at me, and takes a deep breath. "Zelda-"

"Link please, I know you gave me a big speech on how much you don't hate me but the way you acted today clearly shows that you do. I'm not in the mood to make small talk or awkward chit-chat, I'm perfectly comfortable with us standing her in silence, in fact I'd prefer it, so please… don't."

He nods, "If that's what you want… I understand…" he looks away carefully, and the two of us stand silently for about thirty seconds before he caves in. "Zelda look… I'm sorry I was such a douche earlier…"

"What?" I say, suddenly taken a back.

"And please… promise me you'll never ever… EVER think I hate you, I really like you Zelda."

I frown, struggling to take everything in. "So why did you act the way you did? Why are you only ever nice to me when we're alone?"

He lowers his head, eyes closed, exhaling loudly like he's struggling to make sense of everything, eventually he speaks. "Zelda… right now I am wrestling with a roller coaster of emotions, and I'm trying my best to understand but my feelings are just all over the place."

My breath catches in my throat. "Link… I know how you feel…"

"No…" He murmurs.

"Yes!"

"No! This isn't what you think Zelda… you could never ever understand how I feel! Never! You can't know how many rules I've broken with this and how confused I am at the moment! Please... just be patient…"

"Link…" I mutter, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind…" He whispers, "You wouldn't understand, just promise me you'll never think I hate you… promise?" He reaches out, and takes a hold of my hand with his own warm, dry palm. Suddenly it feels like someone shot a bolt of electricity through my arm, electrical impulses are sparkling under my skin, giving me goose bumps, and I can't help but smile.

"I promise…"

"Thank you," He says, dropping my hand, making my heart sink. "And trust me, the horrible Link… the guy in orchestra, and the guy in art… he's gone, you'll never see him again."


	6. The secret

**You are all like the most awesome people ever! Big thank you to Princess Zelda figure skater (the worlds best beta reader!) and to everyone who reviewed, that's mrdirtguy3, PrincesscharmingKnight, Bleachshowlover1, ShadowNinja1011, prettyguardianofhyrule, Zeldachic459, Cerebuswolf, Celestial Dragon, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Kirbymepoyo, and Xenotize! You are the sweetest people on earth!**

* * *

"And so, the hero chosen by the gods drove his master sword through the skull of the mighty Ganondorf, thus saving the kingdom of Hyrule from Ganondorf and the Twilight…"

And with that Professor Shad flicks off the projector, hitching his glasses further up his nose. I jab Midna in the ribs, startling her awake from where she slept, slumped on her desk.

"Ok!" Professor shad says, rubbing his hands together eagerly, "We just have time for one quick pop quiz!" The entire class lets out a low groan, but he just appears to ignore it. "Ok… Saria!" He points right at her, "What was the name of the prince of the Zora's at the time of the Twilight?"

"Uhh… Ralis?" She says.

He nods eagerly. "Very good! Ok, Dark! Who was the leader of the 'resistance' group?"

"Umm… Telma?"

"Excellent! My, you kids are on fire today, let's see if we can make it a hat trick shall we? Vaati! What was the 'blue eyed beast' that the hero chosen by the gods turned into when he entered the twilight?"

"Uhh…" Vaati says, mouth open. "A pig?"

"No… I believe you're thinking of Ganondorf…" Professor Shad says, hitching his glasses up his nose yet again. "But never mind, it's the end of the lesson and time for lunch! You may all go!"

A chorus of loud scraping can be heard as people push their chairs back in a hurry to get to their feet and leave the stuffy ancient histories classroom. Ganon and his jocks toss a football between them as me, Saria, and Midna begin to pack our bags.

Ghirahim laughs. "Hey Saria!" He calls out. She turns to look at him expectantly, he smirks. "Got a date for the dance yet, Saria?"

I think I'm the only one who notices Dark swallowing hard as Saria rolls her eyes, "No, Ghirahim, I haven't!"

He leans back on the desk, trying, and failing, to pull off a careless bad boy pose. "Well," he says, shrugging, "We could always go together, y'know, if you want."

Saria pouts sympathetically, and walks slowly over to Ghirahim. She places both her hands on his shoulders, smiling sarcastically, "Oh Ghirahim…" She sighs as he smiles naively, but she just laughs. "I'd rather claw both my own eyes out with a rusty fork…"

Loud laughter and giggles erupt from around the classroom, and just out of the corner of my eye I see Dark breathe a sigh of relief. Ghirahim's jock friends are laughing and shouting things like "Rejected" and "Denied" much to Ghirahim's dismay.

Midna, Saria, and I link up our arms, making our way out of the class room and into the long corridor.

Midna giggles gleefully, "Get you Saria! Turning guys away!" She says, elbowing her meaning fully.

Saria just groans. "Hardly 'guys'! More like she-male posers!"

I laugh, "Still! Are you saving yourself for anyone in particular then? Like… I don't know… Dark? Maybe?"

She laughs. "Why do you keep fixating on Dark? I'm starting to think that you fancy him!"

"Not my type," I say. "But what would you say if he asked you to go to the dance with him?"

She blushes a little, squirming "Well… I think I might say yes!"

"Oh la la!" Midna sings.

"Midna-" Saria begins, but she's interrupted by Ghirahim's loud voice as we approach the stair well.

"SARIA!" He yells, "HEY SARIA!" The three of us turn back to look at him, he grins. "WATCH THIS!"

He raises his football up above his head, he lifts his leg up to increase momentum, then launches the football into the air, and from that moment it feels like everything is moving in slow motion. The football is spinning through the air as it flies right over to us. Heads turn to watch as it swoops over them, before suddenly lowering to the ground, still in motion. The three of us see it heading right our way, and try our best to back up. I feel my back hit the wooden banister, marking the edge of the stair case. The football is flying straight at me, I hear Midna shout my name, but I feel like I'm paralyzed, stuck to the spot. Then all of a sudden, the world is dragged out of the slow motion time frame, and begins moving so fast that I can barely keep up. The football strikes me on the left of my forehead, I stumble back, and feel myself flipping over, sending myself tumbling, slicing through the air. I tense my muscles, bracing myself for the impact on the hard, tiled, staircase. I close my eyes, but I feel myself falling on an uneven, but much softer than anticipated landing. I open my eyes, bemused by what just happened, only to find myself staring into the face of a very confused Link.

"Uhh… Zelda," He stammers. "Hi!"

I swallow hard as he puts me back on my feet, smiling awkwardly. "Hi…" I murmur, "Sorry, I just… it was Ghirahim's fault!"

Link rolls his eyes, and pushes past me, climbing up a few steps before turning back to he can look at Ghirahim. "HEY!" He shouts, people turn to watch and I feel my face beginning to heat up. "WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING WOULD YOU?"

Ghirahim laughs, leaning over the banister. "Alright Link keep your hair on, it was an accident!"

Link raises his eyebrows, clearly irritated, "How would you like it if I shoved you over the banister?"

"I didn't shove her!" Ghirahim defends himself.

"No! You just hit her round the head with a football!"

Ghirahim scoffs. "Goddess! What part of 'accident' don't you understand?!"

Link growls as I take his arm delicately, whispering into his pointed ear. "It's ok Link, just let it go."

He pushes me away, turning back to Ghirahim. "Just stop acting like you're some sort of hotshot, yeah, Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim raises his perfectly plucked eyebrows, pushing himself away from the banister, so he can walk very slowly down to Link. "Really? You're calling me a hotshot? Says Link, poor popular guy Link with such a hard life!"

Link growls, eyebrows turned downwards. "You know nothing about my life!"

But Ghirahim just continues regardless, the crowds of expectant spectators watching in silence. "Look at me! I'm so hard done by, popular, good looking, clever, strong, every girl I walk past swoons over me!" Ghirahim says, dramatically swooning for effect. He stop still a few paces away from Link, staring at him with his eerie gaze. "Don't forget we lived in the same town when we were kids, I know all your secrets Link, it's useless pretending I don't, the whole town knows what happened to you Link."

"It wasn't my fault…" Link whispers, his voice slicing through air.

"Maybe not, but it's clearly your kryptonite… you know what they say Link, keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

Link clenches his fists, his knuckles turning white where the bones push up against his taught skin

Ghirahim begins to pace circles around Link, "Face it, I know exactly how to pull your strings, press the buttons in the right order and suddenly Link Faron turns into a ticking time bomb…"

"Back off him Ghirahim!" Saria calls out from the top of the stair case, but he just smirks, enjoying the mental torture.

"I've just one last thing to say Saria…" He says, he carefully pushes Link's hair back and leans in, whispering into his ear. I can't make out what he's saying, but the second he finishes, Link's face contorts with anger, and suddenly he loses it.

One of his balled fists strikes out to Ghirahim's face, but he ducks just in time, laughing. "Oh! Little baby Link wants to fight does he? Come on then! Come at me!"

The crowds of people are now shouting out to Link, some screaming at him to punch harder, some telling him to stop. I feel the panic surging in my stomach, remembering the words we told in the introduction assembly;

_"No alcohol, no drugs, no fighting! If any of you are caught doing any kind of the mentioned activities everyone involved will be expelled"._

The veins on Link's arm are pulsing, pushed up against his tanned skin as he clenches his fist, swinging again at Ghirahim. He narrowly misses, his fist smashing into the lockers, making a loud banging noise. Ghirahim's jocks are laughing, taunting Link further now. I take a deep breath and begin pushing through the crowds, I need to stop this fight before a teacher finds out.

"Oh Link, is that all you've got?" Ghirahim asks sarcastically. "Come at me, bro!"

Link doesn't waste his time with punches any more, he charges right at Ghirahim, digging his shoulder into the stomach of the tall, pale boy. Knocking him right to ground. The two boys begin rolling over and over each other, trying to get a hit.

"You know…" Ghirahim groans, "You should try football sometime…" He pushes Link right off him, forcing him back up against the wall. "We enjoy messing with each other's heads before the game begins! Example, your mama's so fat when she sits around the house, she sits around the house!"

Link lets loose with a kick, landing Ghirahim right in the groin. He backs off, groaning and gasping for breath.

"You went for the groin? Who kicks a guy in the groin?" Ghirahim complains, hands clasped as I push out the front of the crowd. He angles his feet and is about to return a kick to Link when I step in between them.

"I'll kick you both in the nads unless you stop this ridiculous fighting!" I shout. The crowds fall quiet, some of them moaning that I broke up the fight

Ghirahim just scoffs. "Of course Link, get your girlfriend in to protect you!"

"I'm not his girlfriend! You do know that if caught, you both would have been expelled!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ghirahim spits, getting to his feet, still cupping his groin. "I'm out." And with that he makes his way down the stairs, vanishing from the building.

I sigh, turning to Link. I hold out a hand to help him up, but he just shakes his head, and pushes himself to his feet, my eyes fall on his split knuckles, blood seeping into the cracks in his skin. "Link-"

He screws his eyes shut, kicking the lockers in frustration, people in the crowds step back from his path, allowing him to pass through. Still clearly frustrated, he pushes out of the back door into alley way to the side of the school, completely the opposite direction to Ghirahim. I look around desperately, Saria just nods at me, and I dash down the stairs, following him, calling his name.

As I break out into the cold autumn air, nothing but silence hangs around me. That's when suddenly, I hear a loud crashing noise coming from my left. I turn quickly, running down the muddy path until I come to an opening in the alley. A large ten metre square of extra area has been taken out of the school to put dumpsters in. Link sits, leaning back against a large grey dumpster, head in his hands. A smashed computer screen sits in the middle of the area, I exhale slowly before summoning up the courage to speak

"Link?"

He looks up to me with brimming eyes and tear stained cheeks. As he catches sight of me he immediately drags his hand across his face, trying his best to wipe away the worst of the tears. He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I flipped out back there…" He mumbles, a little ashamed.

"It's ok, it's not your fault…" I say, carefully sitting next to him on the dry, cracked earth. "Let me see your hand."

He passes me his swollen hand, and I reach into my school bag, pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer and a packet of tissues to wipe away the worst of the blood, he winces a little as I dab the sanitizer on, but as I finish he smiles. "Thanks."

"No problem," I return the smile, and we both sigh. I carefully put the sanitizer and tissues back in my school bag before letting my hands flop by my sides, he reaches out, wrapping his hand around mine, and suddenly, the electrical impulses are back, surging through every fibre of my being, lightning bolts are sparking up and down my arm in my mind, and I can't help but smile.

"Hey Zelda," He says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I turn to face him.

"Do you have a date to the dance?" He asks, turning to meet my gaze, my heart leaps in my chest for a moment.

"No… why do you ask?"

He smiles slightly, "I'd like to take you… I just need to think something over first, ok?"

I frown. "Think something over? What do you mean?"

He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, "Zelda, there's something you should know about me…"

"There you are!" Comes a loud voice from behind us. "We're just about to have dinner! Come on, you'll be late!"

We both turn to see Sheik looking down at us expectantly, Link suddenly drops my hand, getting to his feet, I'm still for a few moments before I follow, and the three of us make our way back indoors.

"Good kick, Link!" Sheik says, patting him on the back, "Ghirahim is at the dinner table holding an ice pack to his junk!"


	7. Hiding something

**OH MY GOD! 70 reviews! This is more than I've ever had on a story before! You are all supermegafoxyawesomehot! I LOVE YOU! Thank you katieOoT, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, prettyguardianofhyrule, ShadowNinja1011, PrincesscharmingKnight, The Band Geek Alchemist, Zeldachic459, Bleachshowlover1, mrdirtyguy3, Xenotize, Zelink4eva123, Cerebuswolf, 'Guest', and Franne! YOU'RE FABULOUS! And so is my brilliant beta reader Princess Zelda-figure skater**

* * *

"He actually said those words?" Midna asks, leaning over the desk to look at me.

"Yup," I reply, resting my head in the palm of my hands, my fingers push my cheeks up over my eyes, and I let out a loud sigh as I glance at the clock on the computer screen. Seven thirty. Me, Midna, and Saria sit in the computer room at school, the boys wanted us to go into town with them seeing as it is a Friday night, but me and Saria wanted to stay at school and mess around on the computers, and Midna didn't want to be the only girl there. As we were browsing through facebook, youtube, twitter, and tumblr, we began talking. Midna told us all about her and Sheik, how he's so romantic when they're alone together, I for one don't believe it, Sheik is the least romantic guy I know. And I might have accidentally let slip that Link held my hand yesterday, and from that moment on, Saria and Midna wouldn't let it go until I told them the whole story, about him asking me to the dance and saying "There's something you should know about me".

"Those exact words?" Saria frowns, slipping into her computer chair, Goddessology folder in her hands.

"To the full stop!" I say, leaning back in my chair, looking up at the blank ceiling. "What do you think that means?"

Midna blows the air out from her cheeks, ballooning them in the process. "Well… I have an idea, but you're not going to like it…"

I suddenly lean forward, looking right at her, "Ok… go on then…"

"Well…" She murmurs, biting her lip, "There was a boy back home… he said the same thing to me, and I said that I didn't care!"

"Why would you do that?" Saria asks, scribbling notes from a webpage into her folder.

Midna shrugs. "I really liked this guy! I thought it didn't matter what had happened in his past so I said I didn't care, then we went out together."

"So… what's the problem?" I ask, opening a web browser and launching youtube.

"Two weeks later I found him kissing another girl… turns out she was his girlfriend."

Saria looks up, one eyebrow raised, mouth hanging slightly open. "So he cheated on you?"

Midna sighs. "I wish! It would have made me look like less of an idiot!"

I frown, picturing Link with another girl… the thought makes me shudder, I snap back to reality. "So what was it?"

"He already had a girlfriend when he asked me out! Turns out he wasn't the kind of guy who went exclusive, that's what he wanted to tell me." She says, slumping in her chair.

"Sorry…" Saria mumbles, guiltily.

"Don't be," Midna says, sighing. "It was for the best… now I've got an awesome boyfriend!"

"So you think Link already has a girlfriend?!" I ask, a little shocked.

Saria shakes her head rapidly, her green bob flying out around her, "No way! Link's not the kind of guy to go out with more than one girl!"

"You don't know that!" Midna says.

"Oh my goddess…" I whisper, burying my head in my hands on the desk, "I knew he was too good to be true! I'm such an idiot!"

"No!" Saria says, jumping to her feet and rushing over to me, "You've got it all wrong! It can't be that!"

"Why in Hyrule not?" I ask, feeling a lump rising in my throat already… I won't cry over him, I won't let myself.

"Link's never had a girlfriend! Never!" Saria says, sitting next to me. "I know, we've been friends since our first day at this school! He has never ever had a girlfriend! So it's not that!"

"Well what then?" Midna asks, sitting down on the other side of me.

Saria squints, thinking for a moment, after a few seconds of silence her face lights up and she gasps. "I know! You know how he and Ghirahim got in that fight? Maybe it's something to do with that?"

"Yeah…" I mumble, "I guess that makes sense… but what was his secret then?"

"I don't know…" Midna murmurs, looking thoughtful, suddenly a wide devilish grin seeps across her face. "But I know how we could find out…"

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" I hiss, as we approach the boys room quietly, the plaque on the wall reads "Farore" and we slowly approach room 5.

"Relax!" Midna whispers. "It'll be fine, the boys aren't coming back for ages!"

"How do you know that?" I query.

She shrugs, "They're probably holed up in a video game shop trying out the latest demos, we've got yonks of time!"

"I'm really not happy about this!" Saria says, crossing her arms. "I'm prefect! If we got caught it's my head that will be on the chopping block!"

"You two are such worry guts! Do you want to know what's going on with Link or not, Zelda?"

I sigh. "Fine… just… let's be quick!"

Midna pushes the door open and the three of us hurry in, quickly shutting the door behind us. The room smells stuffy from the dirty socks that are piled up around one of the beds.

"That must be Sheik," Saria says, head tilted a little to the side.

I let out a low disgusted groan and run over to the window, pushing it open to let fresh air in. "Which one is Link's bed?" I ask, looking at the four beds. One covered in dirty clothes… Sheiks… Another has a pin board above it, with photographs of Pipit and red headed girl dressed in green, which must be his girlfriend. "I guess that's Pipit's bed…" I say, pointing to it.

"Well this one's definatly Dark's." Saria says, gesturing towards another bed.

"What makes you say that?" Midna asks.

Saria laughs, "Because Link has green everything! This one has black sheets, and black is Dark's favourite colour, plus the other bed has green sheets."

"Right…" I say, rubbing my hands together as the three of us head over to Link's corner of the bedroom. There's his bed, a small set of drawers and a small wardrobe. Midna pulls open one of the doors on his wardrobe, and Saria pulls open his chest of drawers.

"I'm still not sure about this…" I mumble.

"It'll be fine!" Midna says, looking on the wardrobe shelves.

"Hey Zelda…" Saria says, gesticulating for me to join her, "Look at this!"

I make my way tentatively over to look at the piece of paper in her hands, as I approach she hands it to me and I realise it's a photo of me and Link. We took it when we went bowling, he holds the camera at arm's length and has his other arm wrapped around me, the palm of my hand is cupped around his cheek and we're both smiling… I don't think anyone else saw us take it.

"You're smiling…" Midna says, watching me carefully.

"No I'm not!" I protest, feeling my own mouth… but sure enough I'm grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It's cute!" Saria says, as she continues to rummage through the drawer, "You guys would make a cute couple!"

I just smile to myself, not bothering to reply. Just at that moment, we hear loud footsteps from outside, the three of us stop still, listening.

Sheik's muffled voice can be heard through the walls. "Just admit it Link, the way you freaked out with Ghirahim isn't normal, you're hiding something!"

"Shoot!" Saria hisses, "Quick! Hide!" Midna quickly shuts the cupboard doors and Saria slips the drawer closed, and the three of us dive under Link's bed, just in the knack of time, as the door is pushed open not a second later.

"Honest to the goddesses I'm not hiding anything!" Link says, as eight feet enter the room.

"Please!" Sheik says, laughing. "We've been friends since we first came to this school, I know you too well, you're hiding something, so come on! Spill the beans, what is it?"

"Nothing!" Link replies, as his feet make their way over to us, before disappearing from view and he jumps onto the bed above us.

We can hear Dark laughing as a pair of black biker boots take a couple of steps closer to Link. "Come on mate… is it something to do with Zelda?"

Midna elbows me meaningfully, and I bite my lip, resisting the urge to squeal with delight. The bed creaks as Link shifts his weight. "Why would it be something to do with Zelda?"

Suddenly Pipit butts in as his brown boots turn to face the bed we're hiding under. "Don't bother Link, we've all seen the photo in your top drawer!"

"What photo?" Link asks hurriedly, his feet appearing in front of us as he sits on the edge of his bed.

Pipit laughs, "It's ok Link, I do the same with Karane, it's nice to take cute coupley photos and keep them as a reminder, that's why I have my notice board!"

"I don't have a photo!" Link feebly protests.

That's when I notice the photograph still in my hand. I swallow hard… shoot…

"Yeah, I found it last week" Sheik says, smirking.

"Don't know what you mean…" Link mutters.

"Fine… I'll show you!" Pipit says, his feet begin pacing towards Link's bed, and suddenly Link stands up, blocking Pipit's path. Sheik laughs, running over so he can pull Link away, leaving Pipit to rummage in the drawer… everything falls quiet.

"Where is it? Have you hidden it?" Pipit asks, laughing.

"Wait… what?" Link asks, the worry evident in his voice.

I bite my lip harder… damn it… Midna gives me a meaningful stare but I just shrug because there's nothing else I can do.

"Oh Pipit…" We hear Dark's voice laughing. "Here, let me." He approaches the bed and starts rummaging through all the drawers. Link is struggling under Sheik's grip but he won't let go. Dark turns to the cupboard, pulling the doors open and going through the shelves.

"Stop going through my stuff!" Link says, slowly more agitated.

Suddenly everything falls silent. I frown, shuffling as far forward as I dare so I can get a better look. Pipit stands in front of the open wardrobe, pulling out a long, intricately decorated red dress from the back of Link's wardrobe. Sheik, Pipit, and Dark all begin to laugh, much to Link's frustration.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Sheik says, letting go of Link and running over to Pipit, taking the dress from him.

"Give that back…" Link says, his voice is soft but the anger is clear, quiet, but threatening.

But Sheik isn't listening, he pulls the dress off its hanger and holds it up to himself, pretending that he's wearing it as he dances around the room, making Pipit and Dark laugh.

Link growls, snatching it back from Sheik. "I said give it back!" He shouts, slipping the dress back on its hanger and hanging it in the wardrobe.

Dark laughs. "Dude… why do you have a dress?"

"It's none of your business!" Link says quietly, sighing.

"But…" Sheik begins to protest, but Dark shakes his head, sensing Link's upset.

"Here…" He says quietly, "I'll help you find your photo."

He rummages through Link's bed, checking it hasn't slipped under the pillow or under the covers, before kneeling down to the ground. I hold my breath as he begins fumbling about under the beds, and suddenly, his head appears, looking at us rather confused.

We all begins frantically gesturing for him to keep quiet, he raises one eyebrow, mouths the word "what?" and takes the photograph from my hands, before standing up again.

"See?" He says, handing the photo to Link. "It fell under your bed!"

Link takes the photo from Dark's hands, and settles silently on the bed, not uttering a word.

"Come on," Dark says, comfortingly patting Link's shoulder. "Let's all go to the canteen."

Link lets out a begrudging sigh, but gets to his feet, and they all make their way over to the door, but Dark hangs back.

"Aren't you coming?" Pipit asks.

Dark waves sheepishly, "I'll catch you up, I just need to text Saria."

Sheik shrugs, and the other boys disappear from the form. We all crawl out from under the bed, stretching and cracking out joints, Dark turns to us with a look of confusion.

"Why in Hyrule were you hiding under Link's bed!?" He asks, arms outstretched.

"I can explain…" Midna says, "We were just looking… we wanted to know Link's secret then you all came back early!"

Dark shrugs. "It's useless, we've been trying to figure out his secret all day, it's really something big when he won't even tell his best mates… only Ghirahim knows."

"We know!" Saria exclaims.

Dark frowns. "Why did you have that photo anyway?"

I can't help but smile. "I was just looking…"

Dark grins, giving me a hinting look, "Come on you two! He likes you! You like him! As far as I'm concerned there is literally no reason why you two shouldn't be together!"

I cross my arms, raising my eyebrows. "Then why aren't you and Saria together?"

He stops for a moment, thinking, his mouth opening and closing like a gold fish… he suddenly glances at his watch. "Look at the time! You girls better get back to your dorm, don't want to get in trouble, see you tomorrow!"

He ushers us out of the room, slamming the door behind us. Me, Midna, and Saria all just look at each other and burst into fits of giggles.


	8. Peanut butter and jam

**Oh my God. I am so so so sorry! You must get tired of writers putting apologies in the A/N for uploading late, but I promise it's not something I make a habit out of doing! Rehearsals have just started for 'Fame!' (It's a musical I'm in!) And it's a lot to do learning lines and lyrics and dance moves but I promise that I'm uploading as often as I can! Anyway! I want to say thank you my brilliant beta reader Princess Zelda-figure skater, and for the beautiful reviewers Bleachshowlover1, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, mrdirtguy3, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, prettyguardianofhyrule, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, Fezzes64, Cerebuswolf, Celestial Dragon, 'Guest', goten729, Moon Princess016, and Zelda skyward! I LOVE YOU ALL! Marry me?**

* * *

_"It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind, you'd better change it back or we will both be sorry!"_

The sound of Saria singing as she towel dries her hair forces its way through the wall and worms its way into my head, disturbing my peaceful sleep. I let out a low groan, and roll over in the warm bed, I carefully curl my legs up and hug them close to my aching chest. She pushes the door open from the bathroom, allowing the steamy mist pour through the door, presumably from where she just showered.

_"Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me? Ooooh!" _She sings, completely ignoring the fact that both Midna and I are asleep.

"Shut uuuuuuupp!" Midna whines into her pillow, muffling her voice.

Saria laughs, and just dances around the room with the towel wrapped around her green hair. "Come on Zelda! Get up! You're always up by now… you overslept!"

I groan again, pressing my hand to my burning forehead. It's only then that I realise just how damp my forehead is. I wipe the moisture off, slowly sitting up. But as I do my head begins to spin, my eyes blur in and out of focus as I try my best to make sense of what's happening. Eventually the spinning confusion stops and I realise how badly my head is throbbing.

"Wow…" Saria whispers, staring at me, "Zelda, you don't look good."

"I don't feel good." I grumble, hugging my knees.

She makes her way over to me, chewing the inside of her cheek, she holds her palm to my forehead. "Goddess, Zelda! You're burning up!"

I lie back on my bed in the hopes that it'll make my head stop throbbing. Midna props herself up on her elbows, looking at me carefully. "Saria's right Zel… you're looking a bit rough."

"I'll be fine once I've had a shower."

"I don't know Zellie… maybe you should stay in bed today?" Saria whispers, biting her lip.

"Just let me take a shower," I groan as I pull my duvet back and drag myself out of bed… my head spins as I clamber to my feet but I try my best to ignore it, all I need is a cleansing, relaxing shower and everything should be fine…

* * *

But, fifteen minutes later, as I step out the shower, I still feel just as grotty as I did before, I groan, quickly drying myself and pulling on my school uniform. I can't afford to take time off, I've got exams in a few months, if I miss school then I'll spend the next two weeks trying to catch up. I make my way out of the bath room and as soon as I enter the bedroom I feel Midna and Saria staring at me.

"So, how do you feel?" Midna asks, rubbing moisturizer into her skin.

"Fine," I lie, walking slowly over to the mirror.

"Rubbish." Saria says bluntly, "You're pale as a ghost and you sound like you're about to sneeze."

And sure enough… she's right. I let out a loud and painful sneeze, making my head throb further. Saria hands me a box of tissues and strokes my back comfortingly.

"Seems to me like you've got the flu," She says, she steers me over to my bed. "Sleep, warmth, plenty of fluids, and you'll be fine in a couple of days."

"No, I can't miss school!" I feebly protest.

Midna just laughs, "You've got a couple of days off, just enjoy it!" She slips her black backpack, customized with a dozen pin badges, onto her back. "We'll tell all the teachers that you're ill, they'll be fine with it!"

"But…" I mumble.

"No buts!" Saria says firmly.

Midna laughs, "Nice one mum!"

Saria just scoffs as she slips her bag on, and the two of them head towards the door, I sigh, and clamber out of bed. I grab a hair band from the dresser drawer and carefully pull my hair back just to get it out of my way. I glimpse at my reflection, Saria's right, I look like a train wreck, thank goddess Link can't see me like this. I sigh, and let myself flop back into bed, I curl up under the covers and let myself drift into sleep.

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed me by… but slowly, I am pulled from my sleepy world. The dorm is quiet and still, no one else is around me. I breathe deeply, forcing me to let out a chesty cough. My head still aches, but not quite as badly as it did earlier… I blow out my cheeks in agony, I'm boiling right now. I push the duvet off my bed and curl up again, only to realise I'm still wearing my school uniform… No wonder I'm so hot! I sigh, and drag myself out of bed and over towards the dresser, I fumble on my own feet as I change into my pair of red yoga shorts and a white vest top, purely because they're comfortable but can still keep me cool. I glance at my alarm clock… it's just gone twelve… Midna, Saria and the boys will be at lunch right now, funny because I'm really not that hungry. I lie back in my bed, arms and legs outstretched but I still find myself boiling… I sigh. Screw it, I'm the only one here, worst case scenario, Midna and Saria, my best friends, see me in my bra. I pull my white vest top over my head and throw it down on the carpet before curling up into my own bed.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey princess… I brought you your lunch," A familiar voice drags me from my half-conscious state. I blink my bleary eyes to reveal a rather blurred figure looking down at me… blonde hair… green T-shirt…

"Link?" I mumble.

He smiles, "Yup, you hungry?"

I carefully sit up in my bed and he sits down in front of me at the bottom end of my bed, in his hand he holds a plate of tomato salad, a knife, and a fork.

"Not particularly…" I murmur. "But thanks for the thought."

"No problem!" He says, smiling. "Saria told me you've got flu, how are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed up," I reply, as he carefully places the salad on my night stand.

"Sorry to hear that," He says sympathetically.

"What about you?" I ask. "The other day you seemed a little… I mean… you said… what did you want to tell me?" My thought train is off the rails… suddenly my illness doesn't seem so bad when he's in the room with me.

"What are you talking about Zelda?" He says, laughing lightly.

"You said that I should know something about you… then Sheik interrupted us." I whisper.

He looks down, as if a little embarrassed, "Oh… that… it doesn't matter now."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I suddenly blurt. My hand flies to my mouth as soon as I say the words, wishing I could take them back, his eyes meet mine, looking a little hurt.

"Is that what you thought?" He asks.

"Well… Midna said…"

He shakes his head slowly, "No Zelda… no… I don't have a girlfriend."

"So…" I frown, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Zelda…"

"Link tell me…"

"Zelda…"

"Please?"

"Zelda!"

"What?!"

"You do realise this whole conversation you weren't wearing a top…"

"WHAT?!" I glance down at myself and suddenly realise that I've been sat here talking to Link in just my bra! "Shoot!" I grab my vest top and pull it over myself, Link is chortling away to himself. "Goddess Link, why didn't you say something?"

"I did!" He defends.

"I meant sooner!" I growl.

He laughs, "I didn't want to embarrass you… and frankly… I quite liked the view…"

"LINK!"

"Sorry…" he mumbles guiltily, though a smile still teases at the corners of his mouth. "Let me make it up to you… how about I take you to the dance?"

"Properly this time? No; 'There's something I need to tell you'? No; 'I need to think something over'? No; 'I'm secretly a closeted transvestite'? Nothing like that going on?"

Link's cheeks stain red, "They told you about the dress, huh?"

"Yeah…" I bluff.

"Forget about the dress, point is… will you come to the dance with me or not?"

I can't help myself from smiling. "I'd love to!"

* * *

We spent lunch time together, talking in the peace and quiet of my own bedroom, he left a few hours ago to head back to lessons but it shouldn't be long now until everyone is done for the day. I'm feeling better than I was earlier, I'm still not one hundred percent right but I should be fine to go to school tomorrow, thank goddess!

I sit in my bed, reading through 'Of Mice and Men for English', when suddenly the bedroom door bursts open and Sheik, Dark, Pipit, and Link rush in, followed by Saria and Midna, a box of red grapes sits in Saria's hand.

"Grapes?" I laugh, "I'm not in hospital!"

"You're still ill!" She says, smiling.

"I told her it was a cliché!" Midna remarks, rolling her eyes.

Sheik grins, "Hey Zelda, do you want me to sing you a lullaby to make you feel better?"

I frown. "I feel fine… besides, how old do you think I am?"

"Pleeeeeeasse?" He begs like a little kid.

Link sighs, "Just let him Zelda, it'll shut him up!"

"Fine," I sigh, "Sing me your lullaby, then Sheik."

He grins, and Dark and Pipit smirks. He obviously planned this "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring don't shine, mama's gonna give you a glass of wine, and if that wine don't get you drunk, mama's gonna punch you right in the-"

"SHEIK!" Me, Midna, and Saria exclaim, staring at him.

The boys all fall about laughing, Dark is literally rolling on the floor, he's laughing so hard. I roll my eyes, though it's hard not to smile. "Well, you always know how to cheer me up Sheik, I'll give you that much!"

He grins, "Hey! I've got a joke for you! Ganon told me it earlier, it's the funniest thing…"

"No!" Dark shouts.

"Why not?" Sheik asks, innocently.

"She won't like it dude… when I told Midna she nearly punched me!" Dark says.

"I did punch you!" Midna corrects him, folding her arms.

"Zelda's cool… she'll be fine with it!" Sheik says shrugging.

I chew my lip, "I'm not sure I wanna hear this…"

He grins, "What's the difference between peanut butter and jam?"

"Don't!" Pipit warns.

I sigh, "I'll bite! Tell me, what's the difference between peanut butter and jam?"

And then he said the punch line… and a few moments later, he's on his back cradling his arm. "Ouch!" He complains, "For a little girl you punch like a boxer!"

Saria and Midna both give me high fives, and grin to myself, honestly satisfied.

"I warned you!" Dark says, crossing his arms.

"You asked for that one!" Saria giggles.

I smile to myself, "You know, I feel a lot better now!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that chapter! I tried to put in a few funny moments and some hints at Zelink! The joke comes from 'How I Met Your Mother' and I wander if any of you know what the punch line is? Let me know in the reviews and I'll tell you next chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**~Nayru**


	9. The day of the dance

**ASDFGGHJKL! I honestly can't believe it, I got home from school and fell off my chair when I saw it… 100 reviews! This story has 100 reviews! You are all the most fabulous people in the world! Seriously, I honestly cannot thank you enough! Really, but special thanks to Fezzes64, PrincesscharmingKnight, prettyguardianofhyrule, ShadowNinja1011, mrdirtguy3, HER0 0f T1M3, Bleachshowlover1, zelda skyward, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Celestial Dragon, Linktwilight, Franne, Fadedsunset, Moonprincess016, and my 100th… Caterang! YOU ARE ALL SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT!**

* * *

I sit in front of the mirror, plaiting my long blonde hair into on messy plait over my right shoulder. I smile, happy with the result. From across the room a strange noise erupts, random bleeping and loud glomping sounds.

Saria looks up from where she has been painting her nails, frowning. "What in Hyrule is that noise?"

Midna points to my laptop, "I think it's coming from your computer Zel"

I make my way over, flipping open the screen. "It's Skype! My parents want to video chat!" I shh them and click "Answer".

My parents smiling faces can be seen through the computer screen, beaming at me. "Zelda!" Dad says gleefully, "Hi!"

"It's great to hear from you!" I reply. "How was your second honeymoon?"

"Fantastic!" Mum says, "We went to every province! Faron woods, Kakariko village, Ordon village, the Zora domain, Lake Hylia… you name it!"

"That's great!"

Suddenly, before I know what's happening, Midna jumps up behind me, leaning over to look into the web cam, waving frantically. "Hiya!" She calls out. "I'm Midna, a friend of Zellie's!"

"Midna!" I exclaim.

Saria laughs, running into the frame too, "Hi! I'm Saria, another friend!"

My parents wave back. "Hello Midna, Saria, how's Zelda settling in at her new school?"

"Oh she's made loads of friends!" Saria says, "There's us, and Dark, Pipit, Sheik and Link!"

"Oooh boys!" Mum says, winking meaningfully.

"Mum, please!" I say, feeling myself blushing.

Suddenly, the bedroom door is thrown open and Sheik runs through, followed by Pipit and Dark dragging a reluctant Link with them.

"Get off me!" He groans.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"Midna just text me that you're web chatting with your parents?" Sheik says.

I turn to look at Midna, and she just melts into the equivalent of a giggling chu. The boys drag Link over to the laptop, crowding to get into the frame.

"Hey! I'm Sheik!" Sheik says, introducing himself. "And these are my buddies Dark, Pipit, and Link!" He places his hands firmly onto Link's shoulders, shoving him into the front of the frame. "Now this lovely gentleman here is taking your daughter on a date tonight!"

"SHEIK!" Link says, his face reddening.

"It's not a date!" I say to my parents, frantically gesticulating.

My dad just laughs, "Calm down darling, you're growing up, I understand that Link is your boyfriend, that's absolutely fine!"

"We're not going out!" Me and Link chorus, leaning in closer to the computer.

"Wait…" Midna interrupts, "You two are going to the dance together!" She shrieks, excited.

"Keep the noise down!" I say, covering my ears. "It's not a big deal!"

"Zelda and Link, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sheik sings, "First comes love, then come se-"

I slam the laptop shut to close the connection before he can finish. Sheik's shoulders droop in mock disappointment, but I'm too annoyed to feel sympathetic. "Are you trying to stop me coming back?"

"What?" Dark asks, frowning.

"I'm only here because my parents were on a second honey moon! I'm not supposed to come back next term!"

"NO!" Midna shouts, suddenly frowning. "You can't leave us!"

I raise my arms in exasperation, "I'm not planning to!" I turn to look at Sheik. "But if my parents think I'm here running wild, doing the nasty with every boy in school they'll never let me come back!"

Midna elbows Sheik, clearly a little annoyed at him too. Sheik shrugs, "I didn't say every guy, just Link!"

"NOT EVEN LINK!" I scream. For this first time since I arrived I find myself yelling, properly yelling. Sheik steps back, his eyebrows raised. "I didn't mean to-"

"NO! You never do! You swan around here making your disgusting jokes and thinking you're the funny man, you pull a few dance moves and everyone suddenly thinks your awesome! But they're wrong about you Sheik! You're nothing but a disgusting, dirty minded little man slut!"

I'm fuming right now, I'm surprised steam isn't pouring out of my ears. Everyone stares at me in silence, shocked by my sudden outburst. Link doesn't say a word, just takes a few steps closer to me and pulls me into his arms. I feel my anger subsiding as he holds me close, locking me tight in his strong arms. I feel warm tears on my cheeks, dampening the front of Link's green t-shirt.

"I didn't know about… you maybe not coming back," Sheik says awkwardly. "I wouldn't have said what I said if I did."

I close my eyes, breathing deeply. "It's not your fault… I just… I don't wanna lose you all!"

Saria and Midna join our hug, then Dark, Pipit, and finally Sheik. I find myself wrapped in a tight emotional hug. I laugh, wiping my eyes as we all break apart.

Sheik grins, and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry, if anyone ever tried to take you away from us, I personally, being the ninja of the group, would kick their ass!"

Midna smiles, "Me too!"

Pipit grins. "I'd be more than happy to help!"

Saria smiles. "They'd stand no chance against us all!"

Link makes his way over to me. "I'd slash them with my sword!"

"Me too!" Dark says.

Sheik laughs, turning to Link and Dark. "Save your swords for Zelda and Saria, yeah?"

And suddenly Sheik breaks into a run, dashing from the room, with Link and Dark chasing him. Pipit shrugs and jogs behind this.

"I'm not missing Sheik getting beat up!" Midna grins, following Pipit.

"Always so supportive of your boyfriend!" Saria calls after Midna, before turning to me, we both laugh.

"Hey Zelda, Mr Geaopora asked me to decorate the school gym for the dance… I don't suppose you'd help me?"

I smile, "Of course!"

* * *

The two of us stand on miniature step ladders in the hall, trying our best to pin streamers to the walls.

"Hold it right there…" Saria says, clambering down her ladder and running over to me, sticking a pin into the banner to hold it in place.

"Perfect!" I smile, climbing down the ladder so I can view the banner from a new angle.

"Great!" She says, "Now let's get on with the balloons!"

We make our way over to the pumps and begin holding the balloons to them, allowing them to fill with helium before tying them in knots and tying ribbons to them.

"So," Saria says, fiddling with a piece of long red ribbon. "Link's taking you to the dance? Since when?"

I shrug, releasing a blue balloon to float up the ceiling. "You know the other day when I was ill?" She nods. "Link bought me up my lunch and asked me to go with him."

"Aww!" She croons, "That's so romantic!"

"Not really…" I mumble, "I wasn't wearing a top!"

"Oh!" Saria says, holding back her giggles. "That's…. a little… awkward…"

"Tell me about it!" I say, holding another balloon to the edge of the pump, "So what about you? Are you going with anyone tonight? We haven't really talked about you and your date to the dance…"

"Well…" She murmurs, "I'll admit that all Vaati, Ghirahim, and Mido asked me to the dance…"

I frown. "So who did you say yes to?"

A small smile plays across her lips. "Dark…"

I feel my face light up as a warm feeling spreads across my chest. "You and Dark? I said you two should be together, I said so!"

She blushes, hunching her shoulders shyly. "Well, he pulled me aside one day and just asked me… so I said yes… I can be honest with you, right Zel?"

"Of course!" I reply.

She sighs dramatically, swooning in her seat, "I really, really like him Zelda!" Suddenly she loses her grip on the balloon she's meant to be tying, and it flies off around the room in small circles, making a rude noise as it does, we both giggle.

We spend the rest of the afternoon pumping up balloons and decorating the hall with streamers, banners. Then at seven o'clock we make our way back up to our dorm to get ready for the dance.

* * *

"Ta-dah!" Midna announces, as she appears from behind the makeshift curtain we made out of bed sheets and string pinned to the wall. We wanted to surprise each other with our outfits for the dance. Midna wears a long black dress, with net patterning on the skirt. Her hair is styled into angel curls that fall delicately around her face and shoulders, Taylor Swift style. Red and black bead bracelets decorate her petite wrists, and she smiles, showing off her simplistic but beautiful make-up. Saria steps out of the bathroom, wearing a knee length green dress, with embroidered flowers growing up the side, her hair is pulled back into a neat bun with just a few twirled strands hanging perfectly around her ears. She wears a four leaf clover on a long chain, sparkly green eye shadow and clear shimmering lip gloss. I perform a twirl in my own outfit, a long sweeping dress in white, with Pink sash around the waist and a pink floral print on the skirt. I plaited the very front of my hair and wrapped the two plaits around my head to hold the rest of my hair back out of my face. I wear mascara and the tiniest hint of rose blusher, and on my wrists I wear two simple pink and white pearly bracelets.

"You both look fierce!" Midna squeals.

"You too!" I say, smiling as we meet in the centre of the room.

"What time did the boys say they were picking us up?" Saria asks, glancing at the large clock on the wall of our dorm.

"Any minute now!" Saria says, grinning eagerly.

"Good!" I say, producing a camera from my small white clutch bag, "Just enough time for us to take a picture!"

"Ooh good idea!" Saria says.

I run over and carefully place the camera on my shelf, just at the right height, I set the auto timer going and run back to join my two best friends.

"Funny one!" Midna calls out, poking her tongue out. I hold up two peace signs and Saria turns her back to us and holds up a mock gun, the camera flashes and I run back over, looking at the picture. I think I like it, it shows the real us…

"Do another one, but a nice proper one this time!" Saria says.

"Sure!" I reply. I put the camera back on the shelf and set the auto timer going again. I jump in the middle of the two girls and we all wrap our arms around each other, smiling for the camera.

"Perfect!" I say, smiling.

And just then, as if on que, there is a loud knocking at the door. Midna hurries over, and pulls the door open, to reveal our four best boy mates stood in the doorway, each dressed in a smart black suit, wearing a tie to match the colour of our dresses.

I frown. "How did you know what colour ties to wear?"

Sheik laughs,, "Well we certainly didn't get Pipit to sneak in your dorm while you were out and look at all the dresses… definitely not!"

I laugh as Link makes his way over to me, a long box in hand. He doesn't say a word, just carefully pulls the lid off to reveal a corsage in delicate pink and white. His azure eyes shimmer as he ties it onto my wrist, and I can't help but smile. Sheik and Dark produce corsages in the right colours for Saria and Midna, they take our hands, and lead us from the dorm. Pipit not far behind, camera in hand ready to take the most humiliating photo's ever. But if there's one thing I know for sure, tonight is going to be a night I remember for the rest of my life.

* * *

**So! The next chapter is going to be the final one I'm afraid… but I'm considering a sequel? And I will be doing my long sweep of followers, favourites, and all reviews next chapter! And for those of you who were wondering about the punch line of the joke? Warning! It's explicit!**

**What is the difference between peanut butter and jam?**

**You can't peanut butter your d*ck up someone's *ss!**

**I warned you!**


	10. A truth unveiled

**You are the BEST REVIEWERS EVER! Thank you James Birdsong, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, Celestial Dragon, ShadowNinja1011, Bleachshowlover1, PrincesscharmingKnigh, prettyguardianofhyrule, mrdirtguy3, FadedSunset, Moon Princess016, Linktwilight, and Franne!**

**Ok, so this chapter is laid out a little differently, it's the only chapter to be written in Link's point of view, but it makes the story line a lot easier to understand from his POV, anyway, onwards to the story!**

* * *

From the second we arrive outside the entrance to the school gym the scene is clear. I take Zelda's arm in my own and push open the heavy doors. Loud upbeat music is blaring away, and crazy disco lights sweep around the room. A large circle has formed in the centre of the room. Midna laughs, pushing her way through the crowd to see what everyone's looking at, I shrug, and we all follow, as we push our way to the front of the circle my eyes fall onto Vaati and Ghirahim. The two of them are dressed in black suits, Ghirahim with a red tie, Vaati with purple. They are both performing an elaborate dance routine for a crowd of cheering students, Ghirahim looks up as we approach, slipping a subtle wink to Saria.

"Right!" Dark says, clapping his hands together. "Sheik? Shall we show them how it's done?"

"Oh I'm on it like a car bonnet!" Sheik says, diving into the middle of the circle with Dark right behind him. Ghirahim and Vaati stop, confused as to why someone is invading in on their turf.

"Hey! Clear off!" Vaati says, tossing his thumb over his shoulder, gesturing that Sheik and Dark should leave.

Sheik just laughs. "Sorry boys but my dad dances better than you! We just came here to show the crowds some real moves!"

"Please!" Vaati smirks, "You couldn't dance to save your life!"

"Oh really?" Sheik asks, hands on hips. "Because the way I remember it my sweet moves got me a date tonight with the hottest girl in school, and who's your date tonight? Oh yeah! GHIRAHIM!"

Ghirahim crosses his arm pointedly.

"Aww…" Dark says sarcastically, "Did my friend here offend you? I'm sorry ladies, both your dresses are lovely!"

"Fine!" Vaati spits, "Dance battle!"

"Oh it is on like Donkey Kong!" Sheik says, raising his eyebrows.

"This is going to be a brilliant!" Zelda whispers into my ear, I smile, and we watch the scene unfurl together.

Vaati and Ghirahim start dancing. Moving their knees and elbows in perfect synch with each other. They tip their heads round, and begin pop and locking, the crowds cheer and they stand up, holding their arms out, daring Sheik and Dark to bring it. Sheik looks over to Dark, and they both nod, dropping to the floor almost instantaiously. They begin shuffling along the floor whilst spinning on their heads.

I smile to myself, leaning in to whisper in Zelda's ear. "How long do you reckon they spent practising that?"

She laughs quietly, "At least two weeks!"

Sheik and Dark both then roll over onto their knees, hand on heart, chests heaving in rhythm with the beat of the music. They jump to their feet and both land with their feet spread apart; front and back, landing on heel and toe, before turning back to Vaati and Ghirahim. The beat on the music begins to speed up, and the two almost identical jocks begin dancing the robot. Twisting their heads, arms, and bodies in perfect beat, they use their hands to push body parts away in isolation, tilting and wavering dramatically. The perfect robot. Dark nudges Sheik meaningfully and they both nod. Dark takes a few paces back from Sheik, before running up to him, and putting his hands on Sheik's shoulders, using him a platform to launch into a front flip, they both do this repeatedly, kind of like a flipping version of leap frog.

And just as they finish, the song comes to a close, the group of students who have encircled them cheer and whoop loudly.

"We win!" Vaati announces proudly.

"Please!" Sheik says, shrugging. "Accept your defeat gracefully boys!"

And so sparked a half hour long debate, ending only when Midna stepped in a slapped all four boys, and told them to shut up because they were ruining the party.

* * *

"We hope you're all having a wonderful evening, we're going to slow it down a bit here, so take that someone special to the floor." The DJ says into the microphone, his smooth voice filling the room. I turn to where Zelda is stood talking with Midna and Saria. She smiles at me as I approach, butterflies are flitting in my stomach, but I hold out my hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She smiles, blushing a little. "Of course."

She takes my hand and I lead her out onto the dance floor. I turn to face her and carefully place one hand on her waist, and use the other to hold her hand. Our faces are just a few inches apart; I could kiss her right now if I wanted to… but the times not right.

"I had a lovely time tonight," She says quietly, smiling in the half light.

"Me too," I reply, still smiling as we gently sway to the slow beat.

"I'm doing everything I can to come back next term, the last few weeks have been the best of my life, and I'm not about to let that stop."

"I'm so glad, I didn't want to say goodbye to you… I really like you Zelda," I reply, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Really? I wasn't so sure… at first I thought you hated me," She murmurs, her eyes flickering down.

"I never hated you," I say, reassuringly.

"So why did you act the way you did?" She asks, a slight frown visible on her flawless face.

I sigh, looking down. I try my best to swallow the lump rising in my throat. I really like Zelda, really REALLY like her, but if I ever want to gain her trust; she needs to learn the truth.

"It's time I'm finally honest with you…" I say, sighing. "For you to understand why I acted that way, I should tell you about me first."

She nods silently, not uttering a word. "When I was a kid, I was so happy, until my third birthday… my mother was diagnosed with cancer. The doctor said it wasn't too bad, that he could sort it out, but no matter how many times they got rid of the cancer it kept coming back… she passed away the night before Christmas when I was five."

"Link…" She whispers.

I shake my head, silencing her. I'm not finished. "My dad was heartbroken, my mum meant everything to him. He still swears to this day that losing my mother was the worst thing that ever happened to him, he told me that it hurt so much he could never bring himself to fall in love again, because he was hurt so badly. I was just a kid, but that day I made a promise to myself never to let myself get hurt like that… never to fall in love."

She is watching me, listening intently. "And… that first moment I saw you, Zelda… I knew it…"

_She turns, colliding directly into me, I fall heavily onto my back, and feel the splash of cold soda as it pours all over me. I sigh, looking up, and that's when I see her… her long blonde hair falls around her shoulders, slightly sun kissed skin, and shining emerald blue eyes. My heart begins to thud a little harder, but one memory won't leave my mind… another beautiful woman, long dirty blonde hair and green eyes, laughing as she dances around the living room. I swallow hard, I can't do this…_

"_Watch where you're going would you, clumsy!"_

"Link…" Zelda whispers, "I'm so sorry… I didn't know…"

"Let me finish explaining. You remember when you hurt your hands in Chemistry, I left the room and when you followed me I vanished?"

"_There's more to me than meets the eye soda girl," I turn, and hurry from the room. I run out into the corridor and around the corner, I hear her follow me. I feel myself gasping for breath and the tears on my cheeks, praying that she won't follow me, but to my luck the voices of my friends distract her. I break into a run, vanishing out of the nearest door. I hurdle over the fence of the school, and run to the florist around the corner…_

_A bunch of lilies and a half hour bus ride later, and I find myself entering the quiet churchyard, tears still damp on my cheeks. I run up the pathways, until finally I reach her headstone. I fall to my knees, dropping the bouquet of flowers_.

"_I'm so sorry mum…"_

"I don't understand…" She whispers.

"Seeing you in so much pain reminded me of what it felt like to watch her, on her worst days… so much agony…"

"Why didn't you say something?" She asks.

"I didn't want people to feel sorry for me… no one knows, apart from Ghirahim…"

"Is that why you got so mad outside ancient histories?"

I nod silently.

"_Really? You're calling me a hotshot? Says Link, poor popular guy Link with such a hard life!" He mutters sarcastically_.

_I let a low growl escape me, frowning heavily as Ghirahim makes his way, very slowly, down the stair well towards me. "You know nothing about my life!"_

"_Look at me! I'm so hard done by, popular, good looking, clever, strong, every girl I walk past swoons over me!" He dramatically swoons, and I swallow hard, feeling a little like he's rubbing salt into my wounds. He stops just a few feet from me, his cold dark eyes bearing into mine. "Don't forget we lived in the same town when we were kids, I know all your secrets Link, it's useless pretending that I don't, the whole town knows what happened to you Link…"_

_I remember him now, sat in the third row of my funeral, just a kid, playing on his Nintendo…_

"_It wasn't my fault" I whisper to him_.

_He just lets out a low laugh. "Maybe not, but it's clearly your kryptonite… you know what they say Link, keep your friends close but your enemies closer."_

_I clench my fists, trying to resist the urge to punch him in his smirking face. He begins pacing around me in circles, intimidating me_.

"_Face it, I know exactly how to pull your strings, press the buttons in the right order and suddenly Link Faron turns into a ticking time bomb."_

"_Back off him, Ghirahim!" Saria calls out from where she stands at the top of the stair well. I breathe a sigh of relief_.

_Ghirahim smirks again, "I've just one last thing to say Saria…"_

_He leans in close to me, brushing my hair away. I can feel his hot breath tickling my ear, I swallow hard_.

"_She deserved to die…"_

She frowns as we sway to the gentle beat, "How could I not have realised this…"

I shrug a little. "It's ok… no one else did, there was only one more clue."

"What's that?" She asks.

"The dress… the one in my wardrobe. It was my mother's favourite dress, she used to wear it when dad took her dancing…"

"That's why you got upset…" She murmurs, a look of sudden realisation spreading over her face. I nod silently, and for a few seconds we just dance, the only sound being the gentle music. Eventually she speaks. "But… having told me all that, how do you feel?"

I sigh, "A lot better… like I'm no longer carrying the world on my shoulders." She smiles, but I can't stop the feeling of worry spreading. "Knowing all that about me… how do you feel?"

"About you?" I nod, and a smile seeps across her perfect lips. "Honestly? I feel like I know you even better."

I grin, because that's all I needed. The song comes to a close as I lean in, dropping a soft kiss on her perfect lips. She closes her eyes and deepens it, and it feels like magic is spreading through my veins, making everything feel alive again…

Eventually we break apart as the lights brighten a little. She leans over my shoulder, whispering into my ear. "I know you're scared of being hurt, Link… but being in love is the best feeling in the world, it's worth all the risks…"

And the idea suddenly dawns on me that maybe she's right… maybe it's worth the gamble for a shot at this beautiful feeling. And then I just can't help myself from leaning in and kissing her again…

* * *

_**Hey Link!**_

_**How's your half term going? It's pretty crazy over here! My parents keep asking me so many questions about you and I don't know how to answer any of them! Tetra (that's my little sister) is crazy! While I was staying at the school she was living with my aunt and uncle, and she won't stop going on about their pet dog and how she wants one now! Someone save me from this mad house!**_

_**I'm kidding of course, but what about you? How's your half term going?**_

_**Oh, and did I tell you? My parents have agreed to let me come back to school next term! I'll be back! I can't wait to get back and see everyone, I know this sounds crazy but I missed Sheik's dirty jokes and Midna's insane ideas, and Saria, Dark, and Pipit too… and you of course!**_

_**Anyway, I've got to go, sorry this couldn't be longer but I've got family coming round for a party tonight, like I said… mad house!**_

_**See you next week!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Zelda**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

**It's over! I'm gunna go die in a corner now! This has been my favourite story to write, you guys have been the best readers ever, I've never gotten so many reviews in my life! So I have a lot of people to thank...**

**First of all to those of you who favourited this story! That's 1davey29, AngelAnimexinf, Awkward285, Banana14, Bleachshowlover1, Courtney Gears, Fezzes64, Franne, Frenchie-Friez, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, Nevershutup, Ninja Nemo, PrincessZeldaSheikah, PrincesscharmingKnight, SamZelda, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Xenotize, Zeldachic459, Zelink4eva123, amwick, goten729, katieOoT, , teamzelda, and zelda skyward!**

**Also to the followers, 1davey29, 321aussy, Awkward285, Banana14, BelieveInLov3, Bleachshowlover1, Cerebuswolf, Courtney Gears, CryMurder1, FadedSunset, Fezzes64, Franne, GioSpy, GlissGirl99, H3R0 0f T1M3 72269, Havoc1313, Jazzmatazz2000, Katia0203, Kirbymepoyo, LZfanatic12, LauParisi, LeilaEditer, Moon Princess016, NeverAlone4113, Nevershutup, Ninj aNemo, PrincessZeldaSheikah, PrincesscharmingKnight, SamZelda, ShadowHeart123, ShadowNinja1011, The Band Geek Alchemist, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, TheLegenOfLink, Wolf-girl-Artemis, Xenotize, Zeldachic459, Zelink4eva123, amwick, audium, bubblegum12899, eric637, estclairs, goten729, katieOoT, patrick5400, prettyguardianofhyrule, shhimanninja16, teamzelda, zeldaskyward, and zeldax!**

**And most of all to the reviewers! That's TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Bleachshowlover1, Moon Princess016, predatorform, mrdirtguy3, TatlTails, nevershutup, Celestial Dragon, Princess Zelda-figure skater, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, Glissgirl99, Zeldachic459, 'Guest', katieOoT, Xenotize, Cerebuswolf, prettyguardianofhyrule, Franne, kirbymepoyo, The Band Geek Alchemist, Zelink4eva123, H3R0 0f T1M3, Fezzes64, goten729, zelda skyward, Linktwilight, FadedSunset, Caterang, and James Birdsong! You are all SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT! You all contributed to giving me over 100 reviews, and for that I love you all forever!**

**(Sorry if I spelt anyone's name wrong I did it all by hand!)**

**I also need to say an extra huge special thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater who has been my beta reader for 3 stories straight now as well as a loyal friend! I honestly cannot thank you enough, for that and for being the inspiration for this story. You and your boyfriend have a beautiful relationship, and our group of Zelda nerds can cheer me up no matter how terrible a day I've had and you deserve so much thanks**

**So... sequel? Should I? Shouldn't I? Let me know in the reviews!  
****Until next time!  
Nayru  
xx**


End file.
